She's My Daughter
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Delphine c'est fait tirer dessus dans le parking du DYAD. Entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital, c'est Cosima, aidée de ses soeurs et de Félix, qui devra découvrir qui est cette petite fille aux jolies boucles blondes et aux yeux brun, dont elle garde une photo dans sa table de nuit...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, voici le prologue, super, super court je veux bien l'avouer, mais je ne me voyais pas mettre quoi que se soit de plus et mon chapitre 2 n'est pas encore fini, donc c'était ça où je retardais encore d'une semaine et je n'avais pas envie en faites.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous donnera tout de même envie de revenir la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, même pas Delphine, ce qui est dommage.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Delphine allait mourir, elle le savait, cette arme que**_ _**pointait Shay sur elle ne lui laissait aucun doute.**_

 _ **Frissonnant, la française ferma les yeux un court instant, le visage souriant d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux magnifiques yeux brun se superposa à celle de Cosima.**_

\- Que va-t-il leur arriver ? _**Souffla la jeune femme avec désespoir, se rendant compte qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa si précieuse petite Sophie, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire au revoir, sa petite princesse se demanderait très certainement où elle était passée, avant de l'oublier, oublier tous ses moments heureux qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, avant tout ça…**_

 _ **Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander un dernier instant, pour au moins lui téléphoner, Delphine sentit, avant qu'elle ne l'entende, la balle déchirer son flan, lui coupant le souffle, les ténèbres l'emportant petit à petit...**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit prologue vous à plu, je sais que c'était vraiment court court, mais le chapitre 2 va rattraper ça je vous le promets !**_

 _ **Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à samedi prochain les petits chats. (Non, je n'essaye pas du tout de camoufler le faites que le prologue est super petit en vous mettant des petits surnoms mignons, ce n'est pas mon genre).**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous, comme promis la semaine dernière, voici le chapitre 2 qui est bien plus long que ce ridicule prologue que je vous ai publié samedi dernier.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sincèrement, parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé dessus !**_

 _ **Je rappel encore et toujours que je ne possède absolument rien dans Orphan Black, ça se saurait, sinon croyez moi, même si j'adore Ksenia qui défonce tout dans Lost Girl, jamais je ne l'aurais mit dans OB surtout en tant que petite amie de Cosima.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Cosima marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, suivit par Helena, Alison, Sarah et Felix.**_

 _ **Le repas de fête était en train de se finir quand la scientifique avait reçu un appel de l'hôpital, lui signalant que l'on avait tiré sur Delphine dans le Parking du DYAD.**_

 _ **La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe parmi les clones, surtout que leur relation avec la française c'était beaucoup améliorée, la jeune femme leur avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprise qu'elle était de leur côté.**_

 _ **S'arrêtant face au comptoir des infirmières, les clones et Félix tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, sous l'œil stupéfait de l'infirmière de garde, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait 4 personnes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau devant soi.**_

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

\- Ma petite amie, Delphine Cormier a été admise ici il y a une petite heure, où est-elle ? _**Demanda Cosima, sans se soucier des règles de politesse habituelles, sa française était en danger, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.**_

\- Laissez-moi quelques instants, je vais regarder où elle se trouve.

 _ **Ses quelques instants semblaient durer des heures pour la scientifique, qui commença à taper du pied d'impatience.**_

 _ **Par expérience, pour avoir vu faire ses enfants, Alison su que c'était le moment pour elle d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère, Cosima avait beau être la cool de la bande avec Sarah, elle n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un qui avait du caractère.**_

 _ **Et le faites que son amie, ou petite amie, la mère de famille avait un peu de mal à suivre cette histoire, soit peut être entre la vie et la mort n'allait pas l'aider à rester cool très longtemps.**_

 _ **Passant un bras autour de l'épaule de sa sœur, Alison la fit se calmer en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.**_

\- Elle va aller bien, on parle de la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse, avec moi-même bien entendu.

 _ **La petite boutade eu le mérite de calmer quelque peu Cosima, tandis que l'infirmière levait le nez de son écran.**_

\- Elle est en ce moment même au bloc, je vais biper un médecin pour voir s'il peut venir vous voir et vous donner d'autres informations. En attendant je vous invite à prendre place dans la salle d'attente.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Sarah attrapa Cosima par le bras, la guidant jusqu'à la dite salle d'attente, avant qu'elle n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, pour dire que**_ _**ce n'étais pas suffisant, qu'elle voulait des nouvelles maintenant et pas dans une heure.**_

 _ **Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait elle-même si ça avait été Kira ou bien Cal, de qui elle se rapprochait de plus en plus.**_

\- Tu penses qu'il faudrait prévenir sa famille ? Je ne sais même pas si elle en a, elle m'avait bien parlé d'une tante chez qui elle passait toutes ses vacances… Mais je ne sais pas où la joindre…

\- On peut peut-être aller voir chez elle…, _**proposa Sarah, en se penchant pour que seules ses sœurs et Félix l'entendent.**_

\- Mais nous n'avons pas ses clés, _**cru bon de rappeler Alison, recevant un regard amusé de deux de ses sœurs, ainsi que de Félix.**_

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on en avait réellement besoin, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué pour une personne comme moi de forcer une serrure, je fais ça depuis que je suis petite.

\- Moi aussi tout comme Sestra, _**surenchérit Helena,**_ je peux le faire les yeux fermés.

\- Bien, alors Sarah, Helena, occupez-vous de l'appartement de Delphine, rapportez-nous tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur sa famille.

\- Bien chef ! _**S'exclamèrent les deux sœurs, dans un même ensemble, ce qui aurait très certainement fait rire Cosima, si elle n'était pas en train de stresser pour sa petite amie, enfin, si elle pouvait le dire ainsi, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elles étaient en faites, tout ce qu'elle savait avec certitude c'est qu'elle l'aimait.**_

 _ **Oui, elle aimait cette grande française têtue et qui pensait toujours avoir raison, qui avait toujours fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour la protéger contre le DYAD et tout leurs autres ennemies, quitte à la quitter pour la protéger.**_

 _ **S'approchant de sa sœur, après que les deux autres soient partit, Alison passa un bras autour de ses épaules.**_

\- Je l'aime tu sais… J'ai essayé de faire croire ses dernières semaines qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus… Mais c'est faux… Parce que c'est impossible que je puisse un jour passer à autre chose… Je sais qu'habituellement je suis la première à dire que je ne crois pas à toutes ses histoires d'âmes sœurs… Mais elle l'est… Elle est mon âme sœur… Alors s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… Je ne suis pas sur que j'arriverais à m'en remettre…

\- Je ne peux pas prédire le futur, personne ne le peut, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va aller bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, on parle de Delphine Cormier tout de même, elle est plus têtue que n'importe qui sur cette planète et elle t'aime, elle est tellement dingue de toi qu'elle est capable de faire semblant de ne plus t'aimer pour te garder en sécurité.

 _ **Jamais avant ça, Cosima n'avait eu une telle discussion avec sa sœur.**_

 _ **Alison, malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, était tout à fait capable de parler de sentiment, même si elle aimait passer pour une brute sans cœur, elle en possédait un gros, il avait juste été extrêmement éprouvé.**_

 _ **Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son clone, Cosima ferma les yeux, priant tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait, espérant, malgré son esprit scientifique que l'un d'eu répondrait à son appel au secours et sauverait sa petite amie…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Crochetant la serrure de l'appartement de Delphine, Sarah ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand, allumant ensuite la lumière, afin de pouvoir se repérer dans le grand couloir qui menait aux différentes pièces de l'appartement.**_

\- Je m'occupe du salon et de sa chambre, je te laisse fouiller le reste de l'appart'.

\- D'accodac, _**répondit simplement Helena, tout en s'avançant dans l'appartement dans une démarche sautillante, laissant le soin à Sarah de fermer la porte derrière elles.**_

 _ **Décidant de commencer par le salon, la brune s'avança doucement dans l'appartement, jetant ça et la des coups d'œil, remarquant une photo de Cosima et Delphine sur le mur de l'entrée, mais également une de la française avec deux personnes qui lui ressemblait bien trop pour ne pas être de sa famille, sûrement ses parents.**_

 _ **Entrant dans la grande pièce qui servait de salon, Sarah alluma la lumière avant d'ouvrir le premier tiroir du meuble qui se trouvait à sa droite.**_

 _ **Mais il n'était composé que de papier appartenant sans aucun doute au DYAD.**_

 _ **Peut être qu'elle pourrait les apporter à sa sœur, elle saurait certainement ce qu'ils représentaient, s'il fallait encore craindre cette institution de Satan.**_

 _ **Le deuxième tiroir contenait lui d'autres documents, bien plus scientifique cette fois-ci, le tag d'identification était le même sur chacun d'entre eux, ''324B21'', elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait plus à rappeler d'où.**_

 _ **Encore un autre mystère qu'elle laisserait volontiers à Cosima, qui était bien plus calée dans le domaine des sciences, elle, elle préférait agir que réfléchir sur des équations, ça c'était le domaine de son clone.**_

 _ **Posant les papiers avec les autres qu'elle prévoyait de rapporter à la maison, Sarah ouvrit un autre tiroir, celui-ci étant étrangement vide contrairement aux deux autres précédents.**_

\- Sestra je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc ! _**Retentit la voix d'Helena dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter Sarah.**_

\- Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- Je crois que c'est son endroit où elle dort.

\- Sa chambre ? Helena je t'avais dit que je m'occupais de sa chambre.

\- Pardon Sestra, _**lança la blonde en entrant dans la pièce, je me suis trompée d'endroit.**_

\- Ce n'est pas grave, qu'as-tu-trouvé ? _**Demanda la brune en suivant sa sœur, jusqu'à une pièce laissée allumer.**_

\- Des photos, d'une petite fille…

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous à plu ! J'attends vos commentaires que ça soit ici ou sur ma page Facebook.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier le chapitre 3, mais je vais faire au plus vite, promis.**_

 _ **En attendant si vous voulez savoir à où j'en suis dans le chapitre suivant, je fais un point tous les Samedis sur ma page Facebook, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello !**_

 _ **Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, j'ai été super longue, mais promis, ce n'était pas de ma faute.**_

 _ **Comme ceux qui me suivent sur ma page le savent, j'ai enfin trouvé un travail et j'ai donc moins de temps pour écrire, mais je compte bien finir toutes mes fictions, je ne laisse rien tomber.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre 3 maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit, Helena attrapa une photo, dont les coins étaient écornés et qui semblait avoir été beaucoup trimbalé.**_

 _ **La tendant à sa sœur, la blonde la laissa observer le bout de papier glacé, attendant qu'elle parle.**_

 _ **La petite fille sur la photo avait de jolis cheveux blonds et des yeux bruns plein de douceur.**_

 _ **Elle portait une petite robe rouge et un serre-tête de la même couleur, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Delphine.**_

 _ **Ou tout du moins à une version plus petite de la française.**_

 _ **Si la photo ne semblait pas aussi récente, Sarah aurait pu croire que c'était Delphine quand elle était enfant.**_

\- Je crois que Delphine ne nous a pas tout dit sur elle, _**souffla la brune, retournant la photo pour y trouver un simple prénom ''Sophie''.**_

\- Delphine a un clone ? _**Demanda Helena, tout en regardant la photo par-dessus l'épaule de sa Sestra.**_

\- Non Helena, je pense que c'est sa fille, où en tout cas quelqu'un de sa famille, mais je pense que c'est sa fille.

\- Pourquoi elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne ? Cosima le sait ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le sait… On va prendre cette photo et les documents que j'ai trouvé dans le salon avec nous, laisse moi juste encore fouiller le reste du salon et nous retournons à l'hôpital.

\- D'accord, _**acquiesça la blonde, suivant sa sœur dans le salon.**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **La nouvelle que venait d'apprendre Sarah à ses sœurs et Félix, avait laissé tout le monde bouche-bée, comment Delphine avait-elle pu cacher cette information aussi longtemps ?**_

\- Est-ce que l'on a une idée d'où se trouve la petite ? _**Demanda finalement Cosima, rompant le silence qui c'était installé dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.**_

\- Aucune malheureusement, nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre que cette photo avec son prénom marqué derrière.

\- Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose alors, elle doit bien être quelque part ! Est-ce que l'on peut demander à Art de faire une recherche ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il pourra faire quelque chose, on ne sait même pas où se trouve cette petite, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être en France qu'ici, voir même dans un autre pays.

\- Mais on ne peut pas ne rien faire ! _**S'exclama la scientifique, s'attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, scandalisées**_ , oh c'est bon ! La fille de ma copine, qui est en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort a disparu alors ne venez pas me faire chier !

\- Cosima calme toi…, _**tenta de l'apaiser Alison, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner, puisque la scientifique se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas.**_

\- Je ne peux pas me calmer, la femme que j'aime c'est faite tirer dessus par j'ignore qui, j'apprends qu'elle a une petite fille qu'elle m'a toujours caché et en plus de ça la gamine est introuvable, donc non, je ne vais pas me calmer !

\- Très bien, très bien, tu pourrais juste te rassoir, nous allons nous en sortir, comme toujours, _**lui dit simplement Felix,**_ regarde les situations de dingues dans lesquels nous nous sommes fourrés ses deux dernières années et ose me dire que tu pensais qu'on s'en sortirait, c'est juste une situation de crise en plus.

\- Sauf que pour toutes les situations de crise précédentes, on avait Delphine pour nous aider à un moment ou a un autre et là, c'est elle que l'on doit aider.

\- On va s'en sortir, je te promets que l'on va s'en sortir, _**lui assura Sarah.**_

\- Je l'espère Sarah, je l'espère de tout mon cœur…

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Les quatre sœurs, ainsi que Felix attendaient depuis plusieurs heures, quand un chirurgien s'approcha d'eux, demandant d'une voix basse :**_

\- La famille de Miss Cormier ?

\- Oui ! _**Répondit Cosima, se levant pour se placer devant le médecin,**_ je suis sa petite amie.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? _**S'enquit Sarah, venant se placer aux côtés de sa sœur.**_

\- Nous l'avons opéré afin de retirer la balle de son abdomen. Elle a fait un arrêt sur la table d'opération, mais nous avons pu la ramener, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir, nous avons confiance, il va juste falloir du temps.

\- Combien de temps ? Ses parents sont en France et nous on demandé de les tenir informé, _**se justifia Alison, ce qui était bien sûr un mensonge, ils n'avaient encore tenu personne au courant de l'état de Delphine, après tout ils ne savaient pas qui était responsable de son état.**_

\- Je ne peux pas le dire pour le moment, tout dépend d'elle, cela peut durer un jour, comme une semaine, un mois, ou même une année.

 _ **La pensée de ne pas voir les beaux yeux de sa petite amie avant des années la rendait malade.**_

 _ **Et en plus, de ne pas savoir ou était cette petite, qui était certainement la fille de la femme qu'elle aime, cela ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder la tête hors de l'eau.**_

\- Tu penses que l'on est maudite ? Que quelque chose dans notre ADN nous empêche d'être heureuses ? _**Demanda finalement Cosima, une fois le médecin partit.**_

\- Je ne sais pas Cos', je ne pense pas, c'est juste que nous avons de mauvaises personnes qui nous entourent, qui veulent profiter de nous.

\- Mais on va s'en sortir, je te le promets, Delphine va se réveiller, nous allons savoir ou se trouve la petite et s'il le faut nous déménageront tous ensemble, dans un endroit où le DYAD ne nous retrouvera pas, où nous pourrons être heureux, _**souffla Alison, attrapant l'une des mains de sa sœur dans la sienne, Sarah faisant de même avec l'autre.**_

\- On s'en sortira, toutes ensemble, comme on le fait toujours, il suffit d'avoir confiance…

 _ **Le seul problème était là, Cosima n'avait plus vraiment confiance en quoi que se soit et tout ce qui lui tombait dessus ne faisait rien pour arranger ce petit soucis.**_

 _ **Soupirant, la jeune femme acquiesça, tentant de sourire à ses sœurs, sans réel succès, vivement qu'elle puisse voir Delphine, peut-être que cela lui mettra un peu de baume au cœur…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **La chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Delphine était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence, seul le bruit des machines qui l'aidait à respirer et qui permettait de connaitre son rythme cardiaque retentissait dans la pièce.**_

 _ **Poussant la porte pour entrer en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Cosima retint sa respiration en posant son regard sur celle qu'elle aime.**_

 _ **Elle semblait être juste en train de dormir, comme la belle au bois dormant.**_

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de dormir, simplement dormir alors que tu pourrais ne jamais te réveiller, je pourrais te perdre pour toujours sans jamais t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, ne jamais t'avoir dit que je ne te peux pas vivre sans toi… Et en plus de ça, il y a cette photo de cette petite fille, je ne sais pas qui elle est… J'aurais tellement aimé que tu me parles d'elle, que je sache ou la chercher, si elle va bien… On pense qu'elle est ta fille Delphine, si c'est le cas il est de mon devoir de la protéger, de m'assurer qu'elle est en bonne santé, comme tu t'es assurée depuis que l'on connait que j'aille bien… Je te promet Delphine, je ne vais pas laisser tomber, personne ne va laisser tomber et toi non plus, je sais que tu vas te réveiller et que je vais pouvoir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur en face à face, avec tes grands yeux qui me regarde… J'ai foi en toi Delphine… Alors s'il te plait ne me fait pas trop attendre.

 _ **Posant un baiser sur son front, Cosima se laissa ensuite tomber sur une chaise juste à côté de la Française.**_

\- Je ne te lâche pas Delphine, tant que personne ne me mettra dehors, je compte bien camper dans ta chambre !

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, dîtes moi ce qui vous a plu, ce qui vous a moins plu.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, le nouveau chapitre est là, il n'y a pas vraiment d'avancement notable dans ce chapitre, mais je vous promets qu'il y en aura dans le suivant.**_

 _ **Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.**_

 _ **Il y a un peu de Cophine, sans que Delphine soit réveillée bien entendu, sinon l'histoire ne serait pas intéressante.**_

 _ **Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne va jamais se réveiller, ça ne serait pas une fic Cophine sinon, ça veut juste dire que ça ne sera pas tout de suite.**_

 _ **Anyway, bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passerait par là !**_

DC/CN

 _ **Cosima avait passé sa nuit endormit sur le fauteuil à côté de Delphine, aucune infirmière n'avait eu le courage de l'en empêcher.**_

 _ **L'une d'elle avait entendu le coup d'éclat de la jeune femme dans la salle d'attente et avait compris qu'elles étaient importante l'une pour l'autre, qu'il serait une bonne chose de laisser Cosima avec la française, cela ne pourrait qu'accélérer son rétablissement.**_

 _ **Quand la scientifique se réveilla le matin suivant, elle sentit tous ses muscles la tirer, la faisant grogner de douleur.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir dans une position pareille, ou alors elle devenait tout simplement trop vieille pour faire ce genre de chose.**_

-J'espère que tu sais que je t'aime Petit Chiot, parce que je n'aurais surement pas dormit dans une position aussi inconfortable si ce n'était pas pour toi… Tu m'as toujours fait faire des choses dingues Delphine et je pense que tu continueras, sinon ce n'est pas drôle… Je ferais toujours tout pour toi parce que je t'aime et je suis désolée qu'il m'ait fallu tout ça pour le réaliser… Pour réaliser que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime… Alors je t'en supplie reviens nous…

 _ **Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Cosima se retourna rapidement, voyant Sarah entrer, suivit rapidement par Art, qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était ici.**_

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu le médecin, mais elle n'a eu aucun problème pendant la nuit, c'est bon signe.

\- Ok… J'ai apporté Art, je pensais que c'était mieux si on parlait de tout ça avec toi et puis, comme tu as la photo de Sophie avec toi.

\- Oh… Pardon, j'ai oublié que je l'avais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère que tu saches ce que l'on va faire ou ne pas faire d'ailleurs, après tout Delphine est ta petite amie, c'est normal.

\- J'espère qu'elle acceptera toujours de l'être quand elle se réveillera… Elle a tellement traversée pour moi et je n'ai même pas réussie à lui dire merci… Je suis tellement une mauvaise personne…

\- Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, sinon Delphine n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour toi.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait ça pour rien, parce que sans elle, ça n'a pas de sens… Mais tu peux faire quelque chose Art ? Pas vrai ?

\- Pour l'instant je veux entendre ce que vous avez à me dire, ensuite je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Nous avons découvert une photo d'une petite fille dans l'appartement de Delphine, elle lui ressemble tellement que nous pensons que c'est sa fille. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres informations que son prénom, Sophie.

\- Je vais voir si je trouve un contact en France qui pourrait me renseigner, mais je ne sais pas si je vais trouver quelqu'un.

\- C'est déjà bien d'essayer, ça sera toujours ça… Et tu pourrais te renseigner ? Sur l'enquête sur Delphine, j'aimerais avoir des informations.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir récupérer quelque chose, ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup en ce moment au Commissariat, avec toute cette histoire de meurtres irrésolu de quasi clone, je me vois mal leurs apprendre qu'il s'agit en faites de clones qui se font tuer par l'un de leur autre clone. Ils me prendraient pour un fou.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, cela sera déjà bien, merci d'accepter de nous aider.

\- Je sais que le Doc' vous a beaucoup aidé, alors je vais tenter de faire tout mon possible pour l'aider à mon tour.

 _ **Cosima avait souri tristement, tout le monde semblait s'être rendu compte que Delphine les aidait à sa manière, tout le monde sauf elle.**_

 _ **Comment n'avait-elle pas pu faire plus confiance à la personne qu'elle aimait ?**_

 _ **"Parce que tu as décidé de ne plus faire confiance à personne à part tes sœurs", souffla une voix dans sa tête.**_

\- Merci Art', on ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps, si tu arrives en retard au poste encore une fois, je ne pense pas que ça va leur faire plaisir, tu prends déjà bien trop de risque pour nous.

\- Vous partagez toute le même ADN que Beth, d'une certaine manière vous êtes ses sœurs, je ferais toujours le maximum pour vous aider, en son souvenir, avant que tout ça commence, elle était une très bonne partenaire et une très bonne amie, je regrette simplement qu'elle n'ait pu me parler de rien.

\- Elle le voulait, mais Alison lui a dit que mettre la police au courant serait une mauvaise idée, elle avait peur que quelqu'un prévienne les personnages qui nous on créées et que l'on ait des ennuis, _**lui assura Cosima,**_ si elle… Si elle n'avait pas décidé d'en finir, je pense qu'elle aurait fini par te mettre au courant quand même, tu étais l'une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

\- Elle t'a dit ça ?

\- Non, mais cela se voyait quand elle parlait de toi, c'est pour ça que je te fais confiance avec le passé de Delphine, parce que si elle pensait autant de bien de toi, ça ne peut qu'être qu'une bonne chose… Et aussi parce que tu es le seul flic que nous avons sous la main, _**ajouta la scientifique de la bande avec humour, essayant de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère qu'elle trouvait bien trop pesant.**_

\- Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un peu de ça, _**rétorqua Art, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage**_ , bon et bien je vous laisse, à bientôt !

\- A bientôt Art ! _**Répondirent d'une même voix les deux brunes dans la pièce, tandis que Cosima se retournait rapidement en direction du lit pour attraper la main de Delphine.**_

\- Si seulement tu pouvais nous dire qui elle est pour toi et qui t'as fait ça, tout serait tellement plus simple…

\- Je te laisse, je vais retrouver Helena et Alison, si tu as du nouveau tu nous appelles ?

\- Ok, _**acquiesça Cosima, ne quittant toujours pas Delphine des yeux…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'autre dans l'appartement de Delphine ? _**S'enquit Sarah en entrant dans l'appartement de Felix, qui c'était une nouvelle fois transformé en quartier général pour leur enquête, ce qui arrivait presque une fois par semaine avec toutes les personnes qui souhaitaient s'en prendre à elles.**_

\- Non rien, _**répondit Alison, tandis qu'elle regardait son clone s'avachir sur le canapé à ses côtés,**_ mais on pense aller visiter son bureau un peu plus tard, si tu veux bien nous donner un coup de main.

\- Je pense que Cosima doit avoir sa carte d'accès quelque part chez elle, je vais lui envoyer un SMS, elle acceptera sans doute de me dire où elle l'a laissé si ça peut aider à en savoir plus sur Sophie elle ne devrait pas m'empêcher de l'a récupérer.

 _ **Et effectivement, Cosima avait été plus que disposée à laisser ses sœurs traîner dans les couloirs de l'institut DYAD, à la recherche d'un endroit ou Delphine aurait pu laisser des informations sur Sophie ou bien sur la personne qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal.**_

 _ **Entrant dans son bureau, qui était anciennement celui de Leeckie, Sarah guida Helena, qui ne l'a lâchait pas d'une semelle, jusqu'au diverses armoires qu'il contenait**_.

\- Occupe-toi de fouiller tout ce qui est là, je regarde dans les tiroirs de son bureau, si tu trouves quoi que ce soit, dit le moi, compris ?

\- 5/5 Sestra ! Répondit la blonde, _**commençant à fouiller dans les armoires avec entrain.**_

 _ **Elle voulait faire plaisir à ses Sestras, elle ne connaissait pas bien Delphine, mais elle l'a savait importante pour sa Sestra Cosima, alors elle faisait son possible pour l'aider**_.

\- Kira va bientôt revenir ? _**Demanda finalement Helena, après plusieurs minutes de silence.**_

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est en sécurité où elle est pour le moment, au moins je suis sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera plus rien en étant prêt de moi, avant ça, je préfère qu'elle soit avec son père.

\- Moi aussi je devrais envoyer mon bébé loin ? _**S'enquit la jeune femme, son accent ressortant encore plus avec l'inquiétude.**_

\- Non, Helena, on va faire tout notre possible pour que tu n'aies jamais à le faire, que ton bébé puisse vivre sans jamais que tu n'es à voir peur pour lui.

\- J'espère Sestra…

 _ **C'était la première fois que Sarah voyait sa sœur ainsi, elle qui habituellement réglait tous ses problèmes en collant des coups de poing, voir même pire à tous ceux qui lui posaient problèmes, était en ce moment plus qu'inquiète pour quelqu'un.**_

\- Je t'en fais la promesse, _**répondit avec sérieux Sarah, refermant le tiroir qu'elle avait ouvert sans trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient, se redressant**_ , tout comme j'ai fait la promesse à Cosima que nous allions retrouver la petite Sophie et je ne fais jamais de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir.

 _ **Délaissant le tiroir qu'elle était en train de fouiller, Sarah laissa sa Sestra approcher, la prenant dans ses bras avec douceur, tout comme elle le faisait avec Kira.**_

 _ **Tous les jours passées aux côtés de sa sœur aux cheveux blonds, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait énormément manqué de tendresse dans son enfance, un peu comme elle avant de rencontrer Mrs S.**_

 _ **Bien que même avec Mrs S. cela n'est pas non plus toujours été tout rose, elle n'avait jamais été la mère parfaite, mais elle ne l'avait jamais maltraité, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de ceux qui s'était occupés de sa sœur jumelle.**_

\- On s'en sortira, tant qu'on est toutes ensemble, on s'en sortira…

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que ce petit passage entre Helena et Sarah était réussie.**_

 _ **Je trouve que ça manque un peu dans la série, enfin, je ne sais pas si on en a dans la S4, comme je n'ai toujours pas maté la dîtes saison et que je ne compte pas le faire, j'ai un petit problème de non présence de Delphine.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant, je vais essayer de l'écrire rapidement, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour, comme je l'avais promis sur ma page, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.**_

 _ **J'ai mis une semaine supplémentaire par rapport à ce que j'avais au départ prévu, parce que j'ai changé de cap vers la fin du chapitre.**_

 _ **Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous explique tout ça en fin de chapitre !**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire tout ça, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **La fouille dans le bureau de Delphine avait permis de trouver une boite pleine de photos de la même petite fille à des âges différents.**_

 _ **Sur plusieurs d'entre elles, Delphine était présente, la tenant contre elle sur certaines, jouant avec elle sur d'autres, ou bien encore lui apprenant à faire la cuisine, de la farine un peu partout sur le visage.**_

 _ **Il était étrange de croire pour Sarah, que la Delphine sur ses photos était la même qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer, mais cela la faisait paraitre beaucoup plus humaine, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.**_

\- Il faut que j'aille montrer ses photos à Cosima, tu m'accompagnes ? _**S'enquit Sarah en regardant sa sœur, attendant une réponse de sa part.**_

\- Bien sûr ! _**Répondit Helena**_ , doit-on aller voir la police avant ? _**Demanda la jeune femme, se rappelant de leur conversation du matin, concernant l'ancien partenaire de Beth.**_

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour lui montrer des photos de la petite fille, il n'en a qu'une, avec plusieurs ça sera plus simple de la retrouver.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas bête quand tu t'y mets, on va faire un détour alors, après on ira s'assurer que rien n'est arrivé à Cosima et Delphine pendant que nous étions ici.

 _ **Le compliment déguisé avait semble-t-il fait plaisir à Helena, qui était en train de sautiller comme l'aurait fait une enfant à qui on venait de dire qu'elle avait eu une bonne note.**_

 _ **Elle était à sa manière extrêmement adorable, elle avait même certaines mimiques qui rappelaient Kira, faisant sourire Sarah avec nostalgie, sa petite fille lui manquait et elle espérait pouvoir la ramener au plus vite près d'elle et retrouver Sophie était une première étape qui allait l'y mener…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

\- Je vais envoyer les photos à quelques spécialistes que je connais, mais je ne promets rien, avec le peu d'éléments que nous avons, cela serait presque un miracle que j'arrive à avoir quelque chose.

\- Si tu…

\- Mais je n'abandonne pas, _**ajouta-t-il, contrant les paroles qui allaient sortir de la bouche de Sarah,**_ je ne compte pas abandonner, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté au départ, quand je me lance dans une enquête, je le fais à fond, tu devrais le savoir !

\- Je sais… C'est juste que je préfère te laisser une porte de sortie, au cas où tu aurais accepté tout ça trop rapidement.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'en suis, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, comme dirait ton frère, je fais partit du Clone Club maintenant.

\- Merci Art, comme toujours, tu m'appelles si tu as quoi que ce soit, à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit, je garderais mon portable à côté de moi.

\- Compte sur moi, mais je tiens à te prévenir, cela peut prendre du temps, nous pouvons avoir une réponse demain comme dans six mois, voire même jamais malheureusement.

\- Je sais, mais c'est déjà super que tu essayes Art, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !

\- N'importe quoi pour ma clone préférée ! _**Lança-t-il, provoquant un léger rire de la part de Sarah, tandis qu'il lui tapait dans l'épaule, les regardant partir.**_

 _ **Helena s'amusant elle aussi à taper dans l'épaule de sa Sestra, avec bien moins de délicatesse que lui, puisqu'il entendit la brune engueuler gentiment sa sœur au loin, le faisant rire, décidément, il n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises avec ses clones…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Les deux sœurs étaient arrivées rapidement à l'hôpital, Helena ayant voulu conduire, ce qui c'était soldé par des limitations de vitesses inexistante, une folie sur la route qui avait conduit Sarah à se faire une promesse.**_

 _ **Plus jamais elle ne laisserait sa sœur conduire, même si elle devenait aveugle, perdait une jambe ou tout autre accident, elle serait toujours moins dangereuse qu'Helena.**_

\- Je ne roulais pas si vite que ça Sestra ! _**Boudait toujours la blonde en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Delphine, faisant soupirer Sarah.**_

\- J'ai cru que tu allais entrer avec la voiture dans l'hôpital tellement tu roulais vite quand nous sommes arrivées ici.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Si Helena, tu as faillis le faire, je ne suis pas dramatique, je dis simplement la vérité. Tu es un danger ambulant en voiture.

\- Hum… Hum…, _**entendirent les deux sœurs, levant leur regard pour trouver Alison, debout, les regardant avec désapprobation, ses deux poings sur ses hanches, tandis que Gemma, à côté d'elle fixait les deux jeunes femmes avec un froncement de sourcil.**_

\- Qui c'est Maman ? Tu as d'autres sœurs comme Tatie Cosima ? _**S'enquit la petite brunette, fixant Sarah et Helena avec attention.**_

\- On est quelques-unes oui, _**répondit la mère de famille**_ , mais je comptais te les faire rencontrer plus tard… Dans un autre moment… Si elles avaient décidé de me prévenir qu'elles comptaient venir ici…

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir que Mini Hendrix serait là.

\- Je me suis battu avec Ben, il était méchant avec Oscar… Et Maman a toujours dit qu'on devait se défendre, ne pas laisser les autres nous embêter…

\- Je reconnais bien là ta mère Gemma, typiquement son genre, _ **rétorqua avec amusement Sarah, recevant une claque sur l'épaule de la part d'Alison.**_

\- Combien tu as de sœur Maman ? _**S'enquit la petite avec curiosité, visiblement elle prenait la nouvelle plutôt bien.**_

\- Elles sont presque toutes ici en ce moment, _**souffla Alison, se baissant pour se placer à la hauteur de sa fille pour lui répondre.**_ Il ne manque que Rachel, mais elle n'est pas très gentille, si un jour tu vois quelqu'un qui nous ressemble et qui n'est pas l'une de nous quatre, surtout, ne l'approche pas. Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, je te le promets, _**répondit avec sérieux la fillette, avant de se tourner en direction de ses deux nouvelles tantes,**_ comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Moi c'est Sarah et voici Helena, _**répondit Sarah, se baissant à son tour pour être elle aussi à la hauteur de la fillette, comme elle le faisait avec Kira.**_

\- Pourquoi elle a un accent bizarre et toi aussi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a été élevée dans un autre pays, tout comme moi. J'ai été élevée en Angleterre et Helena en Ukraine, juste à côté de la Russie.

\- C'est très loin ! Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé là-bas ? _**Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, fronçant ses petits sourcils en repensant à ses cours de Géographie.**_

\- Les personnes qui nous ont adoptés habitaient dans ces pays là, c'est pour ça.

\- C'est triste que vous ayez grandit tous si loin les unes des autres, _**murmura la petite**_ , j'aurais été triste de grandir sans mon frère, même s'il aime bien m'embêter parce qu'il est plus grand que moi.

\- Le plus important c'est que l'on se soit toutes retrouvées ma chérie.

 _ **La petite semblait être d'accord, puisqu'elle se détourna, plaçant son regard sur Delphine.**_

\- On dirait la Belle au Bois Dormant, _**lança-t-elle alors**_ , tu penses qu'elle se réveillerait si son Prince Charmant lui donnait un baiser ?

\- Je pense que ça serait plutôt une Princesse Charmante pour une fois chérie, _**sourit avec amusement Alison en lui désignant Cosima du regard.**_

\- C'est ton amoureuse Tatie Cosima ?

\- Elle l'est, oui, ma merveilleuse petite Princesse très Charmante…, _**acquiesça Cosima, passant une main dans les doux cheveux de sa Delphine, ne l'a quittant que rarement du regard.**_

\- Alors dans ce cas, il faut que tu l'embrasses, c'est comme cela que ça se passe dans les Contes de Fée, la Princesse se fait toujours réveiller par un baiser de son véritable amour !

\- Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas dans un Conte de Fée Gemma… En plus tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

 _ **Un simple hochement de tête fut la réponse à sa question, tandis qu'un léger sourire en coin prenait place sur le visage de Cosima.**_

\- Delphine est une grosse feignasse, c'est pour ça que même si je lui donnais 50 baisers du véritable amour, elle continuerait juste à dormir parce qu'elle aime ça et que son lit est son meilleur ami.

\- Je l'a comprend, _**sourit la petite brune,**_ j'aime beaucoup dormir moi aussi, alors si j'étais vraiment fatiguée, je me réveillerais pas non plus, même son on me le demandait. Tu penses que je peux lui coiffer ses cheveux ? Ils sont tout emmêlés.

 _ **En effet, la petite avait raison, les cheveux habituellement si soignés de Delphine était en train de redevenir bouclés petit à petit, ce qui ne déplaisait pas forcément à Cosima.**_

 _ **Elle avait toujours aimé les cheveux bouclés de sa petite amie.**_

\- Si tu le fais doucement, d'accord, mais attention ne lui fait pas mal.

\- Promis ! Je ferais doucement _ **, sourit la petite, sortant sa brosse de princesse de son petit sac, s'approchant du lit de la française, grimpant sur le siège se trouvant à côté de sa tête avec douceur,**_ elle est vraiment très belle, _**ajouta Gemma, avant de commencer à coiffer les cheveux bruns de Delphine.**_

 _ **Oh ça oui, elle était très belle et ce n'était pas Cosima qui allait dire le contraire…**_

\- Alors ? _**S'enquit finalement Alison,**_ vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Des photos, des tas de photos de Delphine avec un bébé, de Delphine avec une petite fille et de la petite fille toute seule aussi, plus elle grandit, moins on voit Delphine sur les photos, jusqu'à ne plus la voir du tout.

\- La personne qui a enlevé la petite fille a envoyé des preuves de vie, _**résuma Helena, après l'explication de Sarah,**_ pour faire chanter la petite française.

\- Nous avons été voir Art avant de venir ici, il a dit qu'il allait transmettre quelques photos à ses contacts, s'il trouve quoi que se soit il nous prévient.

\- Donc on ne peut rien faire ?

\- Non, la seule chose à faire pour le moment est attendre, attendre et espérer qu'Art trouve quelque chose dans ses bases de données ou dans celles d'Interpol.

 _ **Cette réponse fit soupirer Cosima, ses sœurs et elle plongeant dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des machines qui aidaient Delphine à respirer.**_

\- Je peux voir les photos ? _**Demanda finalement la scientifique de la bande, elle avait besoin de les voir, pour rendre tout cela réel, pour rendre Sophie réelle.**_

 _ **Attrapant les photos que lui tendait Sarah, Cosima vit devant ses yeux la vie de sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne l'a connaisse défiler devant ses yeux.**_

 _ **Et Sophie… Le portrait craché de sa mère, à tel point que le seul mot qui pu sortir de la bouche de Cosima fut le mot :**_

\- Clone.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Delphine se serait clonée pour avoir une enfant ?!

\- Pas elle forcément, mais nous savons que le DYAD et les Néolutionistes ferait tout pour repousser les limites de la science.

\- Ce qui leur donnerait une bien meilleure raison de l'enlevé que juste parce que sa mère est douée, après tout, il y a beaucoup de médecin en immunologie qui s'en serait tout aussi bien sortit qu'elle et peut-être même des personnes qui étaient déjà ouvertement lesbienne, si leur but était de placer un espion près de toi.

\- Cette histoire devient totalement dingue _ **, laissa échapper Cosima,**_ il faut que je m'assieds un instant…

 _ **Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil vide dans la pièce, tentant de reprendre ses esprits tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime**_.

\- Si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller maintenant, elle pourrait tout nous expliquer…

\- Si seulement ouai _ **, acquiesça Cosima, ne quittant pas Delphine du regard, se demandant ce que sa petite amie pouvait bien lui cacher d'autre…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, l'idée de faire de Sophie le clone de Delphine m'est venu pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre.**_

 _ **Avant ça j'avais prévu d'en faire une petite fille tout à fait normale, mais comme de toute façon rien n'est normal dans cette série, je me suis dit pourquoi pas! YOLO !**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos commentaires comme toujours !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour ! Me voici de retour pour vous publier le Chapitre 6 !**_

 _ **Je trouve que j'ai plutôt bien géré d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai mis bien moins de temps pour écrire celui-ci que le précédent, bon, il est aussi plus court, ceci explique cela, mais je pense que je le termine au bon moment.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas épiloguer pendant dix ans, je vais simplement vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Il avait fallu deux semaines à Art pour trouver une information, son ami français c'était heurté à une tonne de paperasse, ce qui avait fait comprendre au Clone Club que quelqu'un tentait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et cela les étonneraient beaucoup que le DYAD ne soit pas derrière tout ça.**_

 _ **Accompagnée de Cosima, qui avait quitté exceptionnellement le chevet de Delphine, laissant le soin à Alison de s'occuper d'elle avec Helena, Sarah sonna à la porte de l'appartement de celui qui avait été son coéquipier pendant quelques semaines, attendant qu'il leur ouvre, ce qu'il fit très rapidement.**_

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Entrez ! _**Lança-t-il, l'impatience s'entendant dans sa voix, s'empressa de les faire pénétrer dans la pièce, refermant la porte juste après.**_

\- Désolée, mais quelqu'un ici n'arrivait pas à quitter le chevet de sa petite amie sans avoir fait mille recommandation avant, Alison a dû la pousser en dehors de la chambre et fermer derrière elle.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi…, _**bougonna Cosima, faisant sourire Sarah avec amusement, elle espérait sincèrement que Delphine allait se réveiller, parce que sa sœur méritait d'être heureuse, elle avait assez morflé, tout comme la française visiblement.**_

\- Mon ami dans la Police Française a pu mettre la main sur l'acte de naissance de la fille du Dr. Cormier, je sais que ça ne semble pas grand-chose, mais avec ça, j'ai pu faire des recherches sur internet, ce qui m'a permis de trouver plusieurs articles qui parlent de sa disparition, il y a même des photos de Delphine sur certains.

 _ **Faisant un aller-retour jusqu'à sa table de cuisine, Art revint avec un dossier qu'il tendit à Cosima, qui le récupéra avec hésitation, tremblante d'anticipation.**_

\- Tu sais qu'il est encore temps d'arrêter n'est-ce pas, _**lui rappela Sarah, faisant briller ses yeux avec colère.**_

\- On a déjà discuté de ça, il est hors de question que je laisse tomber, Delphine va finir par se réveiller et quand ça sera le cas, je veux avoir des bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer, je veux pouvoir lui dire que je ne me suis pas tournée les pouces pendant qu'elle se battait pour s'en sortir.

 _ **Sarah savait que sa sœur dirait cela, mais elle tentait juste de la protéger, Cosima était comme sa petite sœur, elle semblait juste si fragile…**_

\- Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que l'on a ?

\- Sophie Evelyne Cormier, son nom complet est Sophie Evelyne Cormier…, _**murmura la**_ __ _ **scientifique, ne lâchant pas l'acte de naissance des yeux, si les photos avaient rendu ça plus réel, l'acte finissait de lui faire comprendre que oui, si elle décidait de rester avec Delphine, elle allait être une partie de leur vie.**_

 _ **Elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas avoir peur, mais en même temps elle avait hâte de la rencontrer, de pouvoir lui parler, de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle.**_

 _ **Peut-être même que si Delphine se réveillait avant qu'ils ne la retrouve, sa petite amie allait les aider ? Peut-être même que Delphine savait où elle se trouvait et pourrait les y conduire.**_

\- Pas de Père ?

\- Non, pas de père, ce qui aurait tendance à confirmer ce que l'on pensait, _**répondit Cosima, faisant froncer les sourcils du Policier.**_

\- Et que pensez-vous ?

\- Nous pensons que Delphine a mis au monde un clone de sa propre personne, la petite est bien trop son portrait crachée pour que cela soit normal et avec le DYAD il faut s'attendre à tout.

\- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ont kidnappé la petite effectivement… Mon dieu cette histoire devient de plus en plus dingue chaque jour qui passe.

\- Ca, je ne te le fait pas dire.

\- Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, si j'ai la moindre information, je vous tiens au courant, bien entendu, si vous avez-vous aussi des informations, tenez moi au courant.

\- On le fera Art, _**répondit Sarah, quittant rapidement l'appartement de son ami, après l'avoir salué.**_

\- Je veux contacter Rachel, _**souffla alors Cosima**_ , je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais s'il y a une seule d'entre nous qui peut savoir si le DYAD à Sophie ou si nous faisons fausse route, c'est elle. Et avec tout ce qu'elle a fait pour me séparer de Delphine, elle me doit bien ça.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la prévenir soit une bonne idée. Elle risquerait encore de nous la jouer à l'envers, je n'ai aucune confiance en elle.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai confiance ? Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle, mais elle pourrait avoir des informations qui nous seront utiles.

\- Très bien, de toute façon je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aucune chance.

\- Tu es bien trop comme moi.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, _**rétorqua avec amusement la clone scientifique, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa sœur.**_

\- Parfois s'en est un, parfois c'est loin d'être le cas.

\- Et bien nous dirons qu'aujourd'hui s'en est un…

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Rachel avait tout de suite accepté de rencontrer Cosima, surtout quand la scientifique avait laissé échapper le nom de Sophie.**_

 _ **La simple mention de l'enfant avait fait craquer la clone élevée par le DYAD, comme cela avait toujours été le cas.**_

 _ **Rachel Duncan avait toujours voulu un enfant et le faites de lui parler d'une petite fille perdue sans sa Maman aurait pu faire accepter tout et n'importe quoi à la clone au cœur de pierre et cela, Cosima le savait parfaitement.**_

\- Tu voulais me voir, je suis ici, je t'écoute.

\- Delphine est à l'hôpital, quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus, je sais, tu vas me dire que cela t'es complètement également et je suis sûr que cela est vrai, mais elle a une fille, une fille qu'on lui a enlevé il y plusieurs années maintenant et que j'essaye de retrouver, pour que quand Delphine se réveillera, elle puisse la serrer dans ses bras, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de savoir où le DYAD la détient.

\- Je l'ignore, j'ai bien sûre entendu des rumeurs disant que le DYAD gardait captive une petite fille, mais je n'ai jamais su où elle se trouvait… J'ai même fini par croire que c'était seulement une rumeur, avant de découvrir Charlotte…

\- Charlotte ? _**S'enquit Cosima, qui n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom.**_

\- C'est l'un de nos clones, plus petit, je crois que Sarah nous en avait déjà parlé, _**répondit Alison, qui avait été choisi pour accompagner sa sœur, après tout, il valait mieux éviter de faire se rencontrer Sarah et Rachel, sauf si cela était vraiment obligatoire.**_

\- C'est exacte… Charlotte est le seul clone viable qu'a pu créer le DYAD, même si elle a un léger souci à la jambe, c'est une petite fille très intelligente et ils ont décidés de m'en confier la garde… C'est ma fille maintenant et même si cela ne fait que quelques semaines, je sais déjà que je ferais tout pour elle, alors je peux comprendre ce que ressent Delphine… Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais je vais essayer de me renseigner… Et si… Si vraiment je trouve des informations, j'aimerais que vous assuriez ma protection et celle de Charlotte, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger plus que nécessaire, elle mérite d'avoir une vie normale.

\- Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour assurer la sécurité de Charlotte et la tienne.

 _ **Tendant sa main, Rachel la serra rapidement en signe d'accord, tandis que l'espoir revenait progressivement chez Cosima.**_

 _ **Elles avaient leur clone élevé par le DYAD de leur côté maintenant, elle était persuadée que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sophie ne soit retrouvée…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vais de se pas commencer à écrire le suivant, je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner pour vous le publier, mais je ne peux rien promettre.**_

 _ **J'ai recommencé à travailler lundi, et oui, les vacances c'est fini malheureusement, donc je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrais pour publier la suite.**_

 _ **En plus le prochain chapitre est plutôt long, mais je sais qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je ne peux rien vous dévoiler, parce que sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, mais je suis persuadée qu'il plaira.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse, parce qu'en plus de l'écriture du prochain chapitre, ma piscine m'attend.**_

 _ **MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Je sais que cela fait longtemps, mais j'ai vraiment bossé très dure sur ce chapitre, je voulais qu'il soit vraiment parfait, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas épiloguer pendant 20 ans sur le sujet et je vais simplement vous laisser lire !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Deux autres mois étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient eu les premières informations sur Sophie et surtout, cela faisait deux mois que Rachel travaillait en sous-marin pour les aider à la retrouver.**_

 _ **Au départ tout n'avait pas été simple, surtout parce que Sarah ne pouvait pas être laissée seule avec son clone sans que cela ne parte en guerre froide.**_

 _ **Finalement Helena avait rapidement mit fin aux querelles entre ses deux Sestras, n'hésitant pas à les menacer des pires sévices si elles recommençaient à se disputer, ce qui avait semblé les calmer.**_

 _ **Helena pouvait certes être extrêmement mignonne quand elle le voulait, mais personne ne serait assez fou pour se la mettre à dos, ou alors la personne était suicidaire.**_

 _ **Entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Delphine, comme tous les matins depuis que la jeune femme était dans le coma, Cosima laissa tomber son sac sur la chaise, tout en saluant sa petite amie, même si cela pouvait sembler un peu inutile.**_

 _ **Elle avait entendu dire que les personnes dans le coma pouvait tout entendre, alors elle faisait bien attention de lui parler de ce qui se passait dans sa vie, de l'avancé de leur enquête, tout en faites.**_

 _ **Elle faisait cela tous les jours, mais pour une fois elle eut une réponse, la faisant relever la tête à une vitesse folle, trouvant les deux yeux magnifiques de Delphine qui la fixait, elle était réveillée, sa petite amie était réveillée, ce n'était pas juste un mirage comme son cerveau avait pris l'habitude d'en voir, ou même d'en entendre parfois.**_

\- Delphine…

 _ **Le petit sourire de sa française préférée qu'elle reçut en retour lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit, tremblant de tous ses membres.**_

\- J'ai… Soif…

\- Oh bien sûr ! Laisse-moi te chercher un verre d'eau ! Je reviens tout de suite !

 _ **S'empressant d'atteindre la carafe d'eau que laissait toujours les infirmières dans la chambre de Delphine, la jeune femme remplit un verre, qu'elle tendit avec tout autant de rapidité à la française, qui le but d'une traite, un soupir de bien être sortant d'entre ses lèvres.**_

\- _Merci_ , _**laissa-t-elle finalement échapper en français, tandis qu'elle attrapait la main de Cosima…,**_ tu es là…

\- Oui, bien sûr que je suis là Delphine, où voulais-tu que je sois alors que tu es ici ?

\- Ailleurs ? Loin de moi ? _**Tenta-t-elle.**_

 _ **La vulnérabilité de la française se voyant sur chaque centimètre de son visage, ce qui brisa le cœur de Cosima, elle savait maintenant à quel point sa petite amie avait morflé et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu tout ça avant.**_

\- Pourquoi faire ? Le seul endroit où j'avais envie d'être c'est ici, avec toi ! Je serais vraiment une petite amie indigne, _**murmura la scientifique, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait encore utiliser ce terme, après tout ce qui c'était passé entre elles.**_

\- Tu le serais effectivement, _**acquiesça Delphine, son plus beau sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres, faisant s'envoler une nuée de papillon dans l'estomac de Cosima, visiblement heureusement que ce mot soit toujours d'actualité entre elles deux,**_ est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je sois ici ?

\- J'allais justement te poser la question, tout ce que nous savons, c'est que tu t'es faites tirer dessus dans le Parking du DYAD, nous avons commencé à tenter d'en savoir plus, mais jusqu'ici, nous sommes dans une impasse, même Art n'a rien pu faire pour nous aider.

\- Tirée… Oh…

\- Donc tu te souviens ce qui t'es arrivé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois… J'ai des brides de souvenir, c'est confu…

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

\- N… Non… Il ne faut pas ! Tu… Non !

 _ **La simple faites de vouloir parler de cela sembla faire peur à Delphine, sans que Cosima ne sache pourquoi.**_

 _ **S'agitant bien de trop, les machines autour d'eux se mirent à bipper quand la française fit s'enlever les collants se trouvant sur sa poitrine pour mesurer ses pulsations cardiaques, faisant rentrer rapidement un médecin et une infirmière, que la scientifique ne remarqua même pas, se concentrant sur sa petite amie.**_

\- Delphine, tu dois te calmer, je te promets que je ne te le demanderais plus, je te le promets, _**l'implora Cosima, réussissant à se saisir de la main de sa petite amie, sans que cela ne change grand-chose.**_

 _ **Décidant d'employer les grands moyens, la clone monta sur le lit, se plaçant aux côtés de Delphine, afin de la tenir contre elle, toujours sans remarquer qu'elles n'étaient plus seule dans la pièce.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, sa petite amie avait besoin d'elle et elle comptait bien tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux.**_

\- Madame, vous devez descendre de ce lit, je pense même que vous devriez quitter la pièce, visiblement notre patiente ne veut pas vous voir.

\- Vous ne savez rien, _**rétorqua Cosima, sans jamais décrocher son regard de la française, s'adressant à elle avec les quelques mots, quelques phrases qu'elle connaissait en français, se maudissant de ne pas avoir mieux écouté en cours**_ , _mon pauvre petit chiot… Je suis désolée… Je ne vais rien te demander… Promis…_

 _ **Le simple faites de parler dans sa langue maternelle sembla faire du bien à Delphine, qui commença doucement à se calmer, tandis que la clone se mettait à lui caresser les cheveux, murmurant un léger :**_

\- _Je t'aime_ , _**faisant se détendre un peu plus la jeune femme, qui finit par s'accrocher au pull de Cosima, ses épaules justes secouées par des sanglots silencieux**_ , elle a eu une crise de panique en se réveillant, elle a besoin de moi maintenant ! Alors essayez de rester calme et de ne pas lui faire faire une nouvelle crise de panique, merci !

\- Miss, elle vient de sortir d'un coma, nous devons lui faire passer quelques tests et…

\- Plus tard, d'abord je veux pouvoir lui parler, la rassurer, elle vient de se réveiller et elle est un peu perdue, elle a besoin de la présence de quelqu'un qu'elle connait, pas de tests en tout genre.

 _ **Cosima était en train de se changer en louve, prête à protéger sa petite amie contre le monde entier s'il le fallait.**_

\- Miss Niehaus…, _**tenta l'infirmière, sachant très bien que c'était perdu d'avance, elle faisait partie de ses personnes qui avait vu la jeune femme et ses sœurs rester des heures auprès de la française, ne la laissant seule que très rarement, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas sans quelqu'un à ses côtés.**_

\- Plus tard j'ai dit ! Ne m'obligez pas à faire une demande de transfert dans un autre hôpital !

\- Très bien, on vous laisse une heure, ensuite nous serons obligés de revenir, il y a certains tests qui ne peuvent pas attendre.

\- Ca devrait être suffisant, _**répondit la jeune femme, sans quitter un seul instant Delphine du regard.**_

 _ **Entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle, Cosima se remit à parler, d'une voix douce, mais qui montrait bien qu'elle était sérieuse.**_

\- Tu ne peux plus faire ça, tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger constamment en espérant me sauver… Quand j'ai appris que l'on t'avait tiré dessus j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, je ne veux pas imaginer une vie où tu ne serais pas.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas imaginer une vie où tu ne serais pas non plus, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Alors je ferais toujours tout pour te garder en sécurité, même si cela doit dire que je dois y rester.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? A croire que tu vaux moins que moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas, tu es tout aussi importante que je le suis Delphine, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles…

 _ **Cosima savait qu'elle avait une dernière carte à jouer pour rappeler à la française pourquoi elle devait vivre, mais elle avait peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise de panique et de faire rappliquer les médecins, ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin.**_

\- Si je meurs, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde pour me pleurer, mes parents sont morts, je suis fille unique… Alors que toi, tu as toute une famille, qui ne cesse de grandir à chaque nouveau clone que l'on découvre…

\- Ta fille Delphine, est-ce que tu penses seulement une petite seconde à ta petite fille qui t'attends quelque part !

 _ **Voilà, elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher en entendant le ton fataliste de sa petite amie.**_

\- Que… Co… Non… Tu ne peux pas… Non… Ils vont… Il faut…

\- Ok, ok, Delphine, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes, maintenant, personne ne s'en prendra à Sophie, personne ne s'en prendra à elle parce que nous nous assurons d'être plus que prudent dans nos recherches pour la retrouver.

\- La retrouver ? Mais tu penses que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Tu penses que si c'était seulement ça elle ne serait pas déjà avec moi ?

 _ **Le rythme cardiaque de la française augmentait de minute en minute, signe de son stresse évident.**_

\- Alors explique-moi ! Aide-moi à comprendre ! Mais d'abord il faut que tu te calmes, sinon ils vont revenir.

\- Sophie… C'est l'enfant que je ne pensais jamais avoir surtout à cet âge, je suis tombée enceinte par accident, j'avais 19 ans, j'étais avec mon petit ami depuis quelques semaines quand j'ai appris que je l'attendais… Il a très vite décampé, alors j'ai dû me débrouiller par moi-même… J'ai continué ma deuxième année de médecine pendant qu'elle grandissait à l'intérieur de moi et j'ai accouché pendant l'été, le 3 juillet pour être précise… Après ça, j'ai décidé de suivre ma troisième année par correspondance, n'allant à l'Université que pour passer mes examens de fin d'année… C'est avant ma première session d'examen que j'ai fait la connaissance de ma voisine d'en dessous, elle s'appelait Nora et elle a proposé de me garder Sophie pendant que j'allais les passer… Elle m'avait entendu pendant que j'étais au téléphone avec une amie qui ne pouvait plus me la prendre, alors elle s'est proposée… J'ai naïvement accepté qu'elle me la garde et pendant plusieurs années, tout c'est bien passé… Jusqu'à un jour où je suis rentrée et elle n'était plus là, elle avait pris Sophie avec elle et était partie…

 _ **Les larmes tombaient maintenant en cascade sur les joues de Delphine et Cosima la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, la berçant avec douceur.**_

\- J'ai été voir la police, je suis passée à la télévision en suppliant qu'on me la rende, mais rien, elle n'est jamais revenue avec ma princesse… Jusqu'à ce que toute la pression médiatique retombe, là j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient ma fille et qu'ils me permettraient de la voir, à une seule condition, que je travaille pour eux et que je fasse tout ce qu'ils me disaient… Je n'ai pas hésité un instant à les écouter et depuis… Depuis je fais tout ce qu'ils me demandent de faire et je vois Sophie de temps en temps, quand ils me le permettent… C'est une sorte de récompense je suppose… Voilà, tu sais tout… Maintenant à toi de me dire, qu'avez-vous fait ?

 _ **Sachant très bien que tout ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas plaire à Delphine, Cosima inspira un bon coup, avant de se mettre à parler.**_

\- Nous avons trouvé une photo d'elle dans ta table de nuit… Enfin Sarah et Helena l'ont trouvée, elles sont rapidement revenues ici avec cette photo de cette petite fille qui était ton clone complet… Après cela, nous avons essayé de nous renseigner sur elle, avec l'aide d'Art. Il a retrouvé le dossier de la police française sur l'enlèvement et toutes les informations qu'il a pu trouver sur le net…

\- Et si vous aviez déclenché des alarmes ? Et si vous l'aviez mis en danger ?

\- Art a été très discret, on peut lui faire confiance !

\- Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Alison, bien sûr et Rachel…

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Delphine est finalement réveillée et elle apprend en même temps que Cosima sait tout à propos de Sophie.**_

 _ **J'ai conscience que le chapitre se termine de manière un peu abrupte, mais c'était ça ou j'étais repartie pour au moins 3 pages et je ne voulais pas que cela dure trop longtemps pour justement ne pas vous faire attendre de trop.**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à très vite pour la suite !**_

 _ **MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Comme promis sur ma page Facebook, avec un peu de retard, voici le Chapitre 8 de cette fiction Cophine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus et je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **A la mention du nom de Rachel, les yeux de Delphine s'ouvrirent en grand de stupeur.**_

\- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Tu n'as pas pu mettre cette femme au courant pour ma fille ?! _**S'exclama la française, se séparant de Cosima, arrachant les files qui pendaient à ses bras, se levant, comptant bien quitter cette chambre.**_

 _ **Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire, mais elle devait joindre les personnes qui détenaient Sophie, elle devait leurs parler, leurs dirent qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant de tout ça, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être puisqu'elle était inconsciente, en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop tard…**_

\- Delphine tu as besoin de te calmer, elle est de notre côté ! Sa fille est malade elle aussi ! Elle sait ce qui risque de lui arriver si elle tente quoi que ce soit contre nous !

 _ **L'information sembla faire son chemin dans la tête de la française, puisqu'elle finit par se calmer, se laissant retomber sur le lit qu'elle avait presque réussit à quitter.**_

\- Elle est de notre côté ?

\- Oui, elle l'est, je te le promets ! Jamais je ne mettrais Sophie en danger, jamais je ne mettrais une partie de toi en danger, tu dois me croire.

 _ **Cosima savait que sa phrase était un peu ironique, puisque c'était exactement ce que Delphine lui avait dit quand elle avait appris pour qui elle travaillait, mais elle avait besoin que sa petite amie la croit, elle avait besoin d'avoir sa confiance, maintenant plus que jamais.**_

\- Je… Je te crois… Bien sûr que je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien pour la mettre en danger, mais c'est ma fille, ma petite Princesse et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle…

\- C'est pour cela que l'on prend toutes les précautions poss…

 _ **La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Alison, suivit de la petite Gemma, dont le visage s'illumina quand elle vit que Delphine était réveillée, sautant presque jusqu'au lit, totalement inconsciente de la tension dans la pièce.**_

\- Tu as réussie ! Tu as réveillé la Princesse ! _**S'exclama la petite en montant sur le lit, ne faisant même pas attention aux protestations de sa mère, qui avait mis quelques secondes à assimiler que la française était belle et bien réveillée.**_

\- Gemma, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! Delphine vient de se réveiller, il ne faut pas trop s'agiter autour d'elle, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Pardon Maman…, _**bredouilla la fillette, prenant une moue désolée qui fit fondre la française.**_

 _ **Gemma était adorable, elle avait certaines mimiques qui lui rappelait sa fille.**_

 _ **Penser à elle lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais elle devait s'empêcher de craquer, elle ne devait plus pleurer, elle devait être forte.**_

 _ **Maintenant que tout le monde savait pour Sophie, elle se devait de reprendre ses esprits, elle avait besoin de tout son self contrôle à cet instant.**_

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _**Demanda timidement la petite qui semblait bien moins extravertis que quelques secondes auparavant.**_

\- Oui… Ca va…, _**répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.**_

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, _ **ajouta Gemma, plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux bruns-verts de Delphine,**_ tu pleures, _**termina-t-elle en passant une main sur la joue de la française, sous le regard de sa mère et de Cosima.**_

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Maman dit toujours qu'on a le droit de pleurer, que ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, ça montre juste que l'on a des sentiments, que l'on est humain… Cosima m'a dit pour ta petite fille, elle m'a dit qu'un méchant monsieur l'avait enlevé, j'espère que tu l'as retrouvera et que l'on pourra être copine ensuite, ça me ferait super plaisir… En plus Sarah a une petite fille aussi, elle s'appelle Kira, elle est ailleurs pour le moment, mais quand tout ira mieux, on pourra jouer toutes ensembles, parce qu'on est un peu… Des cousines ?

 _ **La touche d'espoir que représentaient les paroles de la petite fille firent du bien au moral de Delphine, qui se mit à espérer à son tour que, peut-être, elle retrouverait un jour sa petite fille et peut-être qu'elle pourrait réellement la voir jouer et rire avec Gemma et Kira…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Cosima, Allison et Gemma avaient dû quitter la chambre de Delphine après l'heure promise et se retrouvaient donc à attendre dans le couloir, sans rien à faire.**_

\- On devrait peut-être appeler Sarah, elle et les autres doivent savoir que Delphine est réveillée, ça peut tout changer… Avec elle on a plus de chance de retrouver Sophie.

\- Elle ne sait pas où elle est, à chaque fois ils la contactaient par téléphone quand ils voulaient bien organiser une rencontre… Elle en est au même point que nous, c'est ce qui l'énerve le plus d'ailleurs, de ne rien savoir, d'être dans le flou.

\- On doit quand même avertir les autres, elles doivent savoir.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Cosima laissa sa sœur sortir son téléphone de sa poche, cherchant le numéro de Sarah, mettant le haut-parleur au moment où sa voix au léger accent anglais se fit entendre.**_

\- Hey Allison ! Tout ce passe bien chez vous ?

\- Salut Sarah, oui, tout va bien, même très bien, on a une bonne nouvelle, je vais laisser Cosima te l'annoncer.

\- Hey Sarah, c'est Delphine, elle est réveillée et elle va bien… Enfin aussi bien qu'elle pourrait l'être après plusieurs semaines de coma…

\- C'est une super nouvelle Cosima ! Est-ce que tu as pu lui parler ? Est-ce que ça va entre vous ? _**S'enquit Sarah, elle savait que pour Cosima tout était sûre dans sa tête, elle aimait toujours Delphine et ne comptait pas la laisser tomber, mais elle avait peur de ce que la française pouvait ressentir à son égard.**_

\- On a pu parler, elle n'est d'ailleurs pas très contente qu'on se soit mise à fouiller dans son passé, ni qu'on est décidé de tout dire à Rachel, elle ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance, mais je lui ai promis que nous étions prudent et que l'on faisait attention… Alors je suppose qu'il va lui falloir des preuves.

\- Ce qui est normal, si quelqu'un avait enlevé Kira, je n'aurais pas confiance en des personnes qui ne m'ont pas vraiment donné lieu d'avoir confiance… Je veux dire, on n'a pas toujours été très sympa avec elle, c'est normal qu'elle est des doutes, j'en aurais aussi…

\- Je sais, je suppose que je ressentirais la même chose…

\- Dans ce cas je suppose que c'est à nous de lui prouver qu'elle peut avoir confiance en nous. Ne faisons rien d'idiot qui pourrait menacer la vie de sa fille et ramenons la saine et sauve.

\- C'est le plan _ **, répondit Rachel derrière Sarah**_ , et quand ça sera fait on s'occupera une bonne fois pour toute d'éliminer ses personnes qui pensent que notre vie leur appartient et on pourra enfin être des personnes comme les autres, sans une bande de dingue à notre poursuite tout le temps.

\- Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde en disant que j'aime ce plan, _**lança Alison qui avait suivi la conversation en collant son oreille de l'autre côté du téléphone afin de ne rien louper de la conversation.**_

\- Ca c'est sûre, _**acquiesça Sarah,**_ on va vous laisser, mais on vous rejoint au plus vite à l'hôpital, il faut juste que l'on aille récupérer Helena, elle est chez Delphine, elle espérait encore trouver des informations que l'on aurait pu louper.

\- Très bien, on vous attend.

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review.  
On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quand ça sera, mais je vais tenter de faire au plus vite.**_

 _ **En attendant, si vous voulez savoir à où j'en suis dans mes chapitres, vous pouvez toujours venir mettre un petit j'aime sur ma page Facebook : "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction"**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme je l'avais déjà dit la semaine dernière et comme je l'ai redis hier dans mon point du Samedi sur ma page, voici le Chapitre 9.**_

 _ **Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre de plus dedans, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Quand Delphine avait su depuis combien de temps elle était dans le coma, elle avait presque fait une nouvelle crise de panique.**_

 _ **Seule le petit corps de Gemma qui la serrait contre elle avait réussi à la calmer, l'empêchant de se mettre à trembler et crier comme elle avait envie de le faire.**_

 _ **Et seul Gemma l'avait empêché de se jeter sur Rachel quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, suivit de Sarah et de la petite Charlotte.**_

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance Cosima, je le respecte, mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'en faire de même comme ça, sans preuve, surtout pas quand la vie de ma petite fille est en jeu.

\- Et je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance non plus, _**rétorqua le clone aux cheveux blonds,**_ je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus si j'étais vous, mais laissez-moi une chance de vous prouver que je peux faire les choses bien.

\- On verra, _**répondit simplement Delphine, faisant sourire Rachel.**_

\- Je pense que c'est déjà mieux que rien.

\- C'est le mieux que j'ai à offrir, _**acquiesça la française, avant de se concentrer sur Gemma à nouveau, laissant sa petite amie discuter avec ses sœurs.**_

 _ **Gardant tout de même une oreille sur la discussion, tout comme la petite fille assise à ses côtés, puisqu'elle ne parlait pas.**_

\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? A propos de… Tu sais…

\- De quoi ?

\- De… Tu sais, _**tenta une nouvelle fois Sarah, faisant froncer les sourcils de Delphine.**_

\- Arrêtez de parler comme si vous aviez peur que je tombe en morceau si vous parliez réellement et dîtes ce que vous avez à me dire ! _**S'exclama finalement la française, en ayant assez, faisant sursauter les clones.**_

\- Gemma…

\- De toute façon je finirai par la savoir, _**rétorqua la petite, faisant pouffer Sarah.**_

\- Y a pas à dire, c'est la digne fille de sa Mère.

\- Peu importe, Gemma, tu sors, tu n'as cas aller te chercher un chocolat chaud et prend Charlotte avec toi.

 _ **Soupirant la petite consentit à descendre du lit, attrapant la main de sa tante ou de sa cousine, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était censée l'appeler, Gemma quitta la pièce.**_

\- Bien, maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui semble être un tel secret de polichinelle.

 _ **Le moment ou Delphine était sur le point de fondre en larme semblait être passé, maintenant elle voulait juste trouver quelqu'un contre qui s'énerver, quelqu'un contre qui se battre et si cette personne était quelqu'un de proche d'elle, cela serait bien plus simple.**_

\- Et sans mensonge ! Je pense que j'ai assez montré que j'étais de votre côté !

\- Delphine…  
\- Merde j'ai sacrifié ma relation avec Cosima, j'ai souffert le martyr pendant des semaines à la voir avec une autre que moi, tout cela pour que vous puissiez toutes être en sécurité, parce que je le lui avais promis de toutes vous protéger, je me suis faites tirer dessus à cause de ça ! Alors que vous faut-il de plus ?!

\- Delphine, on sait, _**souffla Cosima, prenant la main de la française entre les siennes**_ , je sais tout cela, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge pour nous protéger cette fois-ci, ce n'est même pas vraiment un mensonge, je n'ai juste pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler, je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

\- Alors dit le simplement, ne me laisse plus dans le noir comme ça, je déteste ça, _**murmura la jeune femme, sa lèvre inférieur tremblante sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'en empêcher,**_ dit le…

\- Sophie, elle n'est pas que ta fille, elle est ton clone, elle est totalement de toi, elle n'a pas de père, d'une certaine manière, tu es comme nous maintenant, tu as un clone.

\- Je… Comment c'est possible ?

\- Nous ignorons encore comment tout cela s'est passé, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Rachel travaille avec nous, _**répondit Cosima, marchant sur des œufs, ne sachant pas si sa petite amie allait une nouvelle fois exploser, ou se mettre à pleurer à nouveau.**_

 _ **Toutes les informations qu'elle avait emmagasinées ses dernières heures étaient beaucoup à traiter…  
Peu importe qui on était, elle aurait très certainement elle aussi pété un plomb, tout le monde l'aurait fait d'ailleurs…**_

\- J'ai entendu des légendes, des rumeurs avant, mais je pensais que c'était juste ça, des histoires, jusqu'à ce que Cosima vienne à moi et me parle de Sophie, j'ai alors compris que le DYAD cachait bien plus de chose que je le pensais… Après tout ils nous ont créés, ils ont créés Charlotte sans que je ne sois au courant, alors des clones de personnes existante ne m'étonne même plus vraiment.

\- Mais Sophie est ma fille…, _**bredouilla la française, se sentant vraiment perdue.**_

\- Qu'elle soit ton clone ne changera jamais rien à cela Delphine, Sophie sera toujours ta fille et je ne laisserais personne dire le contraire, nous ne laisserons jamais personne le remettre en question.

 _ **Relâchant un souffle qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir tenu, Delphine resserra son emprise sur la main de Cosima, un petit sourire timide prenant place sur ses lèvres.**_

 _ **Elle ne faisait peut-être pas confiance en Rachel, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance en sa petite amie, comme elle l'avait toujours fait…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Rachel, Sarah et Allison étaient repartit, prenant avec elles Charlotte et Gemma, avec une promesse de cette dernière de revenir voir Delphine très vite, laissant Cosima seule avec la française, dans un calme relatif.**_

\- Viens à côté de moi, _**murmura la blessée,**_ j'ai besoin d'un câlin, _ **ajouta-t-elle, faisant sourire la clone, qui s'empressa d'obéir à la demande, montant sur le lit pour se placer à côté de Delphine, la laissant s'installer dans ses bras,**_ ça m'avait manqué, t'avoir avec moi…

\- Et moi donc, je te promets que je ne laisserais plus rien se mettre entre nous, plus jamais…

\- Ne promets pas des choses comme ça Cosima, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Je sais, je sais que demain je pourrais mourir, que cette balle que tu as prise aurait pu t'enlever à moi, mais je ferais toujours tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour que l'on reste ensemble, parce qu'en vérité, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans toi maintenant, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais pas survivre quand j'ai appris que tu étais blessée… Je sais que ça peut sembler trop, mais c'est la vérité…

 _ **Se relevant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Delphine posa un baiser sur la joue de Cosima, avant de se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras, fermant les yeux, finissant par s'endormir, se sentant en sécurité…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore quand le suivant arrivera, mais je vais faire mon maximum pour que ça soit dans le moins de temps possible.**_

 _ **Maintenant que je n'ai plus que trois fictions à publier en même temps ça devrait être plus simple, mais je peux quand même rien promettre, je me connais, je suis une grosse flemmarde, même si j'adore écrire.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour ! Comme je l'avais promis hier sur ma page, voici le Chapitre 10 de She's My Daughter.**_

 _ **Il fait cinq pages Words et environ 2 500 mots, ce qui est plutôt pas mal.**_

 _ **J'aurais pu le faire un peu plus long, mais sinon je ne publiais pas aujourd'hui et ça reculait encore d'une semaine.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Delphine dû rester encore une semaine à l'hôpital avant qu'on accepte enfin de la laisser sortir, ce qui était bien trop long selon elle, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.**_

 _ **Rachel et Sarah étaient partit depuis presque une semaine en mission, après que l'une des sources de l'ancienne alliée du DYAD se soit enfin décidée à parler et depuis personne n'avait eu de nouvelle d'elles, ce qui n'avait vraiment pas aidée Delphine à rester tranquille.**_

 _ **Les clones de sa petite amie étaient dehors, en train de tout faire pour l'aider à retrouver sa petite fille et elle était toujours clouée au lit, dans l'impossibilité de prendre part aux opérations extérieures.**_

 _ **Quand Cosima arriva avec les papiers à signer par sa petite amie pour qu'elle puisse sortir, la française était déjà debout, habillée et plus que prête à quitter sa chambre d'hôpital, faisant sourire avec amusement la scientifique.**_

\- Tu es incroyable, tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'arrive ?

\- Et prendre du retard sur notre planning ? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Notre planning ? _**S'enquit Cosima tout en levant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.**_

\- On passe chez moi pour que je puisse récupérer certaines affaires dont je pourrais avoir besoin, ensuite on file chez Felix, je sais que vous avez tous établi le quartier général là-bas, Gemma me l'a dit avant-hier.

\- Cette gamine te dit bien trop de chose pour ton propre bien, _**s'amusa Cosima, tout en attrapant le sac qui contenait les affaires de sa petite amie sur le sol, la laissant signer les papiers qui lui permettait de quitter l'hôpital, les laissant ensuite sur le lit pour que le personnel les retrouves, avant d'attraper la main de sa moitié, la guidant rapidement en direction de la sortie.**_

\- Heureusement justement qu'elle est là pour me dire ce qui se passe, sinon je serais une nouvelle fois laissée dans le noir… Remarque, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, j'ai l'habitude…

\- Delphine tu sais très bien que nous ne faisons pas ça pour te bouleverser, on fait tout simplement ça pour te garder en vie, pour te protéger.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter cela alors que tu étais la première à ne plus vouloir me parler quand j'essayais de te protéger en te cachant des informations ?

\- Touchée…, _**grommela Cosima, Delphine lui souriant avec amusement, sachant très bien qu'elle avait gagné cet argumentaire.**_

\- Très bien, je m'assurerais que l'on ne te cache plus rien, mais juste parce que je sais que sinon tu vas continuer à te servir d'une pauvre petite fille pour nous espionner.

\- Oh tu sais, elle vous espionnait déjà bien avant que je lui demande des renseignements, tu oublies qu'elle est la fille d'Allison, elle veut tout savoir, juste comme sa Mère.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, on ne risque pas d'oublier ça, mais il va tout de même falloir que l'on soit plus prudent quand on parle, il y a des choses qu'une petite fille de son âge n'a pas besoin de savoir, crois-moi.

\- Je me doute bien de cela Cosima.

 _ **Sortant enfin de l'hôpital, Delphine ferma les yeux un cours instant, laissant l'air frais de l'extérieur rentrer dans ses poumons.**_

\- _Que ça fait du bien_ , _**souffla-t-elle en français, sans même s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé la bonne langue.**_

\- Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire, mais Helena nous attends dans la voiture et je te promets que tu auras tout le du monde pour respirer l'air frais plus tard.

\- Tu as raison, j'aurais tout le temps du monde plus tard, pour l'instant nous devons retrouver ma fille et savoir où tes sœurs sont.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Cosima laissa Delphine prendre sa main, avant de se mettre à marcher avec énergie, ne tardant pas à repérer la voiture de Cosima sur le parking, Helena se trouvant du côté passager.**_

\- Je suis soulagée de savoir que tu n'as pas prévu de la laisser conduire, non pas que je n'aime pas ta sœur, c'est juste que je doute de ses capacités de conduites.

\- Et tu fais bien, d'après Sarah, elle est une véritable catastrophe ambulante au volant.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas la laisser s'approcher du volant de cette voiture, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je sors de l'hôpital, j'aimerai ne pas y retourner tout de suite, _**tenta avec humour la française, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa petite amie.**_

\- Tu es impossible…

 _ **Lui ouvrant la porte arrière de la voiture, Cosima laissa entrer Delphine, avant d'ouvrir le coffre pour y mettre sa valise, faisant rapidement le tour pour monter à l'avant.**_

\- J'ai faim, on s'arrêtera pour manger quelque chose ? _**S'enquit Helena, son accent ressortant plus qu'habituellement si c'était possible.**_

\- Tu as toujours faim, _**rétorqua Cosima, faisant rire doucement Delphine à l'arrière, tandis que la scientifique démarrait la voiture, l'autoradio jouant une musique aléatoire.**_

\- Tu mangeras à mon appartement, je pense que tu trouveras bien quelque chose dans mes placards pendant que je cherche des affaires.

\- Deal ! _**Répondit la clone blonde, se retournant pour serrer la main de la française, afin de conclure le marché, tandis que son estomac faisait un bruit sourd, faisant rire tout Cosima et Delphine.**_

\- Deal Helena, _**acquiesça la française, avant de s'installer confortablement, se laissant bercer par les mouvements de la voiture…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Les trois jeunes femmes avaient fait un tour jusqu'à l'appartement de Delphine avant de regagner celui de Felix, les bras pleins de dossiers qui pourraient les aider.**_

 _ **Helena avait été grandement impressionnée de voir que la Française avait réussi aussi bien à cacher ses dossiers, sachant qu'elle avait fouillé l'appartement de fond en comble elle-même et le lui avait fait savoir.**_

\- Pourquoi mes Sestras m'ont caché de toi aussi longtemps ! Je veux connaitre tes secrets ! _**Avait décrété l'Ukrainienne, tout en mangeant un paquet de curly qu'elle avait trouvé dans un placard, faisant sourire avec amusement Delphine.**_

 _ **Helena était comme une enfant…**_

 _ **Une enfant qui était capable de tuer quelqu'un de milles façons possibles certes, mais une enfant tout de même…**_

 _ **Elle n'avait pas connu réellement le monde, toujours enfermée dans son Monastère, alors elle découvrait beaucoup de choses, comme un nouveau-né.**_

\- Delphine ! _**Retentit la voix de Gemma, alors qu'elle venait à peine de passer la porte coulissante de l'appartement de Felix, se retrouvant avec une petite brune attachée à ses jambes.**_

 _ **Gemma et elle étaient plus ou moins devenus inséparable.**_

 _ **La petite fille était venue la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital, n'hésitant pas à faire du chantage à sa Mère pour qu'elle la laisse venir.**_

 _ **Cette gamine était une petite futée et la française espérait réellement un jour quand elle aurait retrouvé sa fille, qu'elles pourraient être amies, ou cousines, puisque c'était ce qu'avait décrété la fille d'Allison.**_

\- Bonjour Gemma, _**sourit Delphine, posant ses dossiers sur la première surface plane qu'elle trouvait, avant de se baisser pour faire un câlin convenable à la jeune fille.**_

\- Je suis contente que tu sois sortie de l'hôpital, _**souffla la brunette, faisant rire doucement la française.**_

\- Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je déteste les hôpitaux.

\- Alors dans ce cas, assure toi de ne plus avoir besoin d'y aller, _**rétorqua la plus jeune en haussant les épaules, avant de se séparer de Delphine, la trainant jusqu'au canapé où elle la fit asseoir à côté d'Allison.**_

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Rachel et de Sarah ? _**S'enquit la française, recevant un simple hochement de tête négatif de la part de la clone à ses côtés.**_

\- Ca commence à devenir inquiétant d'ailleurs… Si je n'étais pas sûr que les deux étaient rabibochées, j'aurai pensé qu'elles s'étaient entretuées.

 _ **S'installant à côté de Delphine, Cosima laissa tomber les dossiers que Delphine avait dû poser sur le meuble, sur la table de salon derrière elle.**_

\- En attendant qu'elles reviennent, on va bosser sur ses dossiers là.

\- D'où viennent-ils ?

\- De chez moi, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je les avais laissé prendre ma petite fille sans faire de recherches de mon côté…

\- Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas découvrir que Sophie était ton clone ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas cherché de ce côté-là, tous ses dossiers concernent des enfants ayant disparus en France et dans d'autres pays Européen. Le mode opératoire semble toujours être le même, une voisine gentille qui aide le ou les parents, avant de disparaitre avec l'enfant. La voisine gentille ressemble plus ou moins à celle qui a enlevé Sophie, selon les portraits robots que j'ai pu obtenir. Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous va trouver quelque chose qui va nous faire avancer.

 _ **Acquiesçant, tout le monde se mit au travail, Delphine les aidant quand il y avait des écrits en français, papillonnant de personne en personne, se sentant utile pour la première fois depuis longtemps…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **La porte coulissa d'un coup sec, tandis que Rachel entrait avec une Sarah Manning couverte de sang, sa chemise déchirée, faisant se bouger tout le monde, libérant le canapé afin de la faire se coucher dessus.  
Helena, elle, entrainant rapidement Gemma et Charlotte dans une autre partie de l'appartement, afin qu'elles ne voient pas tout ce qui se passait, elles en voyaient déjà assez, pas la peine d'en rajouter d'avantage.**_

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _**Demanda Delphine, qui était passée en mode médecin très vite, déchirant la chemise de Sarah avec ses deux mains, afin de pouvoir regarder la blessure du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.**_

\- Nous avons suivi une piste vraiment intéressante qui aurait pu nous mener aux Etats-Unis, mais l'un de mes indiques m'a appelé, il m'a dit avoir quelque chose pour nous, mais le temps que l'on arrivé, quelqu'un l'avait tué… Et cette personne attendait pour nous, Sarah a voulu se battre avec lui et voilà le résultat.

\- Ca saigne beaucoup, j'ai besoin de compresse et de quelque chose pour désinfecter… Et il me faudra quelque chose pour la recoudre, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose pour ça ici, mais si je ne fais rien maintenant nous aurons besoin de l'emmener à l'hôpital et je pense qu'elle ne pourra pas dire la même chose que moi aux flics… ils vont se demander pourquoi notre petite bande fini à l'hôpital aussi souvent…

\- Elle a raison, _**acquiesça Allison, qui s'agitait déjà autour de l'appartement pour trouver de quoi aider Delphine.**_

\- J'ai trouvé des compresses ! _**Lança Cosima en revenant, tenant entre ses mains les compresses demandées par sa petite amie, qui s'empressa de les poser sur le torse de la clone, essayant d'arrêter le saignement du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.**_

\- J'espère que la blessure est propre, qu'elle n'a pas déchirée quelque chose, parce que sinon elle aura besoin d'une opération et je ne peux clairement pas l'opérer ici.

\- Les anciens locaux du DYAD…, _**souffla Rachel, prenant tout le monde de cours**_ , tu penses pouvoir la déplacer jusque là-bas ? Est-ce qu'elle est assez stable ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de pouvoir voir clairement ce qu'il se passe, quelqu'un peut m'apporter de la lumière ? Une lampe ou quelque chose.

 _ **Allison fut la plus rapide cette fois-ci, lui apportant une lampe de poche qui trainait dans la cuisine.**_

\- Ok, j'ai besoin que tu la tiennes de façon à ce qu'elle soit orientée sur son ventre, pour que je puisse ce qu'il se passe.

 _ **Faisant ce que Delphine lui demandait, la mère de famille alluma la lumière avant de la pointer sur le ventre de sa sœur.**_

\- Le saignement à l'air de s'arrêter un peu, quelqu'un à quelque chose pour que je puisse me désinfecter les mains ? Je ne voudrais pas lui provoquer une infection.

\- J'ai du rhum quelque part, _ **répondit Felix, tout en se levant pour chercher la bouteille d'alcool.**_

\- De l'alcool, c'est très bien, _**acquiesça la française, appuyant toujours une compresse contre le ventre de la clone, soulagée de voir que le sang coulait de moins en moins, il y avait peut-être une chance qu'elle n'est pas à faire grand-chose, si ce n'est lui faire des points de sutures pour qu'elle guérisse.**_

 _ **Attrapant une nouvelle compresse, ainsi que la bouteille de rhum que lui tendait Felix, Delphine se désinfecta les mains, avant de désinfecter la plaie de Sarah.**_

\- Sarah ? Sarah est-ce que tu m'entends ?

 _ **Un léger grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à obtenir, mais c'était suffisant pour elle.**_

\- On devrait pouvoir la déplacer, Rachel, tu vas la porter jusqu'à la voiture, Cosima, Allison, vous venez avec nous, je vais avoir besoin de backup si jamais quelque chose se passe mal.

\- Felix et Helena resteront avec les filles, _**ajouta Cosima, attrapant sa veste, rapidement suivit par sa sœur.**_

\- Felix, je compte sur toi pour qu'Helena ne leur fasse pas manger n'importe quoi pendant notre absence, je pense que tu es la personne la plus adulte ici… Tout du moins, je l'espère…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Allison, _**répondit avec amusement le frère adoptif de Sarah, leur ouvrant la porte coulissante, afin de leur permettre de passer rapidement**_ , et essayez de ne pas tuer ma sœur ! Je sais qu'elle est casse pied la plupart du temps, mais on a encore besoin d'elle.

\- Très drôle Felix, _**marmonna Rachel, tenant Sarah dans ses bras, tout en passant à côté du seul garçon présent, essayant de ne pas faire tomber son clone, qui pesait plus lourd qu'elle le pensait,**_ quand elle ira mieux, je lui fais commencer un régime !

 _ **La remarque eu le mérite de faire rire Allison, tandis que la blessée utilisait ses quelques forces restantes pour tirer la langue à la blonde qui la portait.**_

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- Si tu parles, tu peux marcher, donc un conseil tait toi.

\- Eh ben, on n'est clairement pas sortir de l'auberge, _**soupira Felix, tout en refermant la parole derrière la française et la bande clone, le laissant seul dans l'appartement avec deux enfants et une femme enceinte…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Comme toujours j'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Et sinon on se dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme je vous l'ai annoncé sur ma page, voici le Chapitre 11 de cette fiction.**_

 _ **On n'avance pas vraiment dans l'intrigue, c'est surtout une partie pour combler et expliquer pourquoi ils vont tous où ils vont, mais elle était nécessaire, je ne pouvais pas passer à l'action suivante sans le faire.**_

 _ **J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Les clones et Delphine étaient en mouvement, installées dans deux caravanes séparées, elles faisaient routes en direction des Etats-Unis, afin de suivre la piste de Rachel et Sarah.**_

 _ **Maintenant que celle-ci était guérie de sa blessure à l'arme blanche, elle avait pu les accompagner, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, ils pourraient toujours avoir besoin d'une paire de main supplémentaire, surtout si la piste était la bonne.**_

 _ **La française ne voulait pas mettre trop d'espoir dans ce séjour, mais elle espérait sincèrement que cela la rapprochait de sa fille et que ça ne l'en l'éloignait pas…**_

 _ **Flash-Back :**_

 _Cosima conduisait la voiture qui les amenait au DYAD, Allison à ses côtés, tandis que Delphine et Rachel étaient à l'arrière, s'assurant que la plaie de Sarah ne se remette pas à saigner dans la voiture, sinon elle aurait bien du mal à stopper une nouvelle fois l'hémorragie._

 _\- Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer quelle est cette piste que vous suiviez avec Sarah ? Fini par demander Cosima à l'avant, détestant le silence qui s'était installé._

 _Au moins pendant qu'elle parlait elle pouvait oublier que l'une de ses sœurs était à l'arrière, mal en point, elle pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que tout le sang que Sarah avait perdu._

 _Elle n'avait pas terminé son Doctorat, mais elle était parfaitement capable de voir qu'elle en avait perdu bien trop pour que ce soit bon, ils allaient surement devoir lui en perfuser, se servant du sang de l'une d'entre elles._

 _Pas elle bien sûr, elle ne devait pas prendre le risque de lui transmettre sa maladie, mais Rachel et Allison étaient en bonne santé, elles pourraient aider._

 _\- J'ai retrouvé des documents sur mon ordinateur du DYAD qui parlaient d'un centre aux Etats-Unis où ils pratiquaient des expériences. On a décidé d'y aller jeter un coup d'œil. Malheureusement on a dû déclencher une alarme, parce que nous n'avons même pas eu la chance de quitter vraiment le pays qu'un de mes contacts nous appelait pour nous prévenir qu'il avait une piste très intéressante pour nous… Si je ne l'avais pas cru, Sarah irait bien et je nous aurions peut-être de nouvelles informations à vous donner, au lieu de ça, nous n'avons rien._

 _\- Sarah va s'en sortir, répondit Delphine, qui gardait sa main sur le poignet de la dîtes Sarah, son pouls est un peu plus faible qu'il ne devrait l'être, mais nous allons bientôt nous occuper de cela… Une chance que je ne sois plus à l'hôpital, sinon elle aurait pu me servir de colocataire._

 _\- Toi… Et moi ?... Impossible…, réussit à souffler Sarah, faisant rire doucement la française qui passa sa main libre dans les cheveux en bataille de la blessée._

 _\- Je suis sûr que nous aurions été de très bonne colocataire d'hôpital, on aurait fait tourner tout le monde en bourrique._

 _\- Il y a des chances ouai…_

 _La remarque fit doucement rire toutes les personnes dans la voiture._

 _Delphine ne s'attendait pas à s'entendre aussi bien avec les sœurs de sa petite amie, mais finalement il suffisait d'apprendre à les connaitre pour que cela se passe bien._

 _Malgré une grande ressemblance physique, elles étaient chacune leur propre personne avec leur propre caractères, ce qui était plaisant, elle aurait été mal à l'aise d'avoir juste plusieurs clones de sa Cosima…_

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back…**_

\- Tout ce passe bien de votre côté ? _**Retentit la voix de Sarah dans leur radio.**_

\- Impec', Helena est en train de dormir à l'arrière, elle ronfle comme un sonneur. Et vous, tout se passe bien ? _**Demanda Cosima, récupérant le micro de la radio pour répondre.**_

\- Tout va bien, _**répondit Rachel,**_ nous allons bientôt arriver à la frontière avec les Etats-Unis, surtout n'oubliez pas notre couverture, nous avons décidé d'aller faire du camping dans le Maine maintenant que nous sommes toutes réunies au même endroit. Delphine, s'il te plait, assure-toi de ne pas laisser glisser ton accent français, cela risquerait de nous poser problème, parce que selon les papiers que tu as, tu es Canadienne.

\- Je vais faire mon maximum, mais quand cela arrive ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès.

\- Elle pourra toujours dire qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps au Québec, c'est du français, c'est la même chose.

\- As-tu seulement entendu la différence d'accent entre ses deux sortes de français ? Parce qu'il y a vraiment une grande différence !

\- Ca sera à toi de faire jouer ta magie, _**sourit avec amusement Cosima**_ , ok les filles, le poste frontière est devant nous, merde à toutes !

\- Merde à vous trois ! _**Répondit Sarah, son accent anglais la trahissant.**_

 _ **Sortant leurs papiers d'identités trafiqués qui se trouvaient dans la boîte à gant devant elle, Delphine les posa sur ses jambes, retirant ses lunettes de soleil afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.**_

 _ **De son côté, sa petite amie avait baissé sa fenêtre, après c'être arrêté, souriant doucement à l'agent en place, un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui semblait s'ennuyer au possible.**_

\- Papiers d'identité s'il vous plait.

 _ **Attrapant les papiers d'identités que Delphine avait toujours sur ses genoux, Cosima les tendit à l'agent.**_

\- Vous êtes trois ?

\- Oui, ma sœur dort à l'arrière, elle est enceinte et les bébés ont tendance à ne pas lui laisser beaucoup de répit, _**répondit la scientifique, remontant sa paire de lunette sur son nez.**_

\- Je connais ça… Que venez-vous faire aux Etats-Unis ?

 _ **Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de la française de répondre, les deux jeunes femmes ne devaient pas attirer l'attention et laisser l'une d'elle faire toute la conversation risquait de leur poser problème.**_

\- Un petit roadtrip, ma petite amie ici présente et ses sœurs viennent juste de toutes se retrouver après avoir été séparées à la naissance.

\- On trouvait que ça serait bien de voyager un peu toutes ensembles pour apprendre à se connaitre, pour nouer des liens entre nous.

\- Séparées à la naissance ?

\- Yep, les cinq d'entre nous, notre Mère biologique a pris peur quand elle a su qu'elle attendait des quintuplés. Elle n'a gardé que notre sœur Clara et m'a confié ainsi que mes trois sœurs à l'adoption… Elle est morte il y a peu, mais avant de mourir elle lui a révélé toute l'histoire et depuis elle nous a toutes recherchées… Et voilà notre histoire.

\- Assez dingue ! _**S'exclama le garde-frontière, qui visiblement semblait acheter l'histoire.**_

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Quand un sosie de Caterina présenté à notre porte pour la première fois, j'ai cru à une blague de ma petite amie, même si ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Elles se ressemblent toutes tellement, sauf pour des petits détails, comme la couleur de leurs cheveux, ou des problèmes de vues comme ceux de Cat'.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Sont dans le deuxième camping-car, juste derrière nous.

\- Et bien dans ce cas je vais faire rapidement connaissance avec elles. Voyagez bien Mesdemoiselles, bon séjour sur le sol Américain !

\- Merci, passez une bonne journée ! _**Sourit Cosima, tandis qu'elle récupérait leurs papiers d'identités, les tendant à nouveau à Delphine, qui s'empressa de les ranger tandis que la brunette démarrait à nouveau, quittant le Canada, direction les Etats-Unis…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Cela faisait déjà trois jours que les clones et Delphine voyageaient sur les routes des Etats-Unis, s'arrêtant où elles le voulaient pour dormir, visitant même parfois.**_

 _ **Même si le but premier du voyage était de retrouver la fille de la française, les six jeunes femmes en profitaient également pour apprendre à ce connaitre un peu mieux.**_

 _ **Sarah apprenait à faire plus confiance en Rachel et en surtout Delphine, qu'elle avait toujours étiquetée comme l'ennemie avant ça, se rendant compte qu'elles avaient bien plus en commun qu'elles le pensaient.**_

 _ **L'une comme l'autre feraient tout pour les personnes qu'elles aiment, quitte à se mettre elles-mêmes en danger pour les épargner.**_

 _ **Sarah avait beaucoup parlé de sa fille et Delphine en avait fait de même, souriant en se rappelant de tous les moments qu'elle avait pu partager avec elle malgré que le DYAD la garde toujours sous leur coupe…**_

 _ **Et maintenant elles se trouvaient à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là où elles devaient se rendre, ce qui les feraient arriver là-bas demain soir au plus tard et Delphine était inquiète.**_

 _ **Elle espérait de tout cœur que tout se passerait bien, que sa fille était réellement là-bas et qu'elle serait récupérée saine et sauve, mais aussi que toute la bande s'en sortirait sans dommage.**_

 _ **Elle c'était attachée à tout le monde et elle ne voulait pas subir de perte, pas plus de perte…**_

\- Un dollar pour tes pensées, _**retentit la voix de Cosima, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.**_

\- Un dollar ? Seulement ? Je pense que je mérite plus que ça !

\- Oh ? Vraiment ?

 _ **S'installant à côté de sa petite amie qui en profita pour la taper légèrement sur l'épaule, Cosima sourit, l'attirant dans une étreinte.**_

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça, _**murmura la française, tournant son regard en direction de sa clone de petite amie.**_

\- Je pense que je le sais oui, je ne connais pas grand monde qui serait prêt à prendre une balle pour quelqu'un qu'ils n'aiment pas un minimum.

\- Je suis sérieuse, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment, tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça si ce n'est Sophie et la plupart du temps, ça me fait peur, ça me fait peur parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… Alors s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, on va retrouver ta fille et nous allons tous rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau. Tu dois croire en nous, en notre force quand nous sommes toutes ensembles.

\- Plus forte ensembles, s _ **ouffla Delphine, faisant rire doucement Cosima.**_

\- Et après c'est moi que l'on traite de Geek… Mais c'est ça SuperPuppy… Plus forte ensembles…

 _ **Laissant sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de sa petite amie, Delphine ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser son inquiétude au loin…**_

 _ **Peut-être que Cosima disait vraie, peut-être qu'elles allaient toutes être saines et sauves, elle devait y croire…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Comme toujours j'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre, je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas trop trainer.**_

 _ **Et si vous voulez savoir à où j'en suis niveau avancement, n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur ma page Facebook : "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Je sais que j'avais promis se chapitre pour Dimanche, mais je n'ai pas été chez moi de la journée, c'est pour cela que je vous le poste maintenant, après ma journée de travail, avant d'oublier encore une fois.**_

 _ **Il fait 5 pages Word, ce qui est plutôt pas mal, même si j'ai été obligée de le couper en deux, parce que sinon je ne le publiais jamais !**_

 _ **Anyway, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Les clones et Delphine étaient arrivées depuis quelques heures et la Française était déjà en train de tourner en rond.**_

 _ **Elle qui pensait pouvoir serrer sa fille dans ses bras dans les prochaines 24 heures devait ronger son frein.**_

 _ **Elles semblaient être au bonne endroit, des enfants jouaient dans l'arrière cours, comme s'ils étaient en récréation à l'école, mais la médecin ne pouvait pas les approcher, elle devait continuer à les observer de loin à travers des jumelles, espérant finir par tomber sur sa fille, sans résultat jusqu'à présent.**_

 _ **Helena et Sarah avaient décrétées, en accord avec Rachel, qu'il fallait effectuer un petit travail de surveillance avant de se lancer dans une mission de sauvetage et même si elle refusait de l'admettre, Delphine savait qu'elles avaient raison.**_

 _ **Rentrer dans ce centre hyper protégé sans un minimum de préparation finirait juste par les faire tuer toutes et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.**_

 _ **Elle se devait de rester en vie, pour Cosima et pour sa petite Princesse.**_

 _ **Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser grandir dans un endroit pareille, Sophie avait le droit de vivre à l'extérieur, de connaitre la joie de voyager dans le monde, d'aller dans un parc d'attraction, d'aller dans un zoo pour voir les animaux ailleurs que sur un livre, sa fille méritait le monde et plus encore.**_

\- Tu penses que cela prendra longtemps à ses sœurs pour se décider sur ce qu'elles vont faire ? _**Demanda la jeune femme à sa petite amie en la voyant approcher.**_

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça leur prendra quelques jours, il y a beaucoup de chose à prendre en compte. Et elles doivent s'assurer que personne ne va être blessé, que ça soit ta fille où tout autre enfant qui se trouve à l'intérieur…

\- Je sais, mais l'attente est tellement longue et je ne sais même pas si elle est là, puisqu'aucun de nous ne l'a encore vu… J'ai peur qu'ils lui aient fait quelque chose ou qu'elle soit en danger…

\- Delphine, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, ils ne prendraient pas le risque que quelque chose lui arrive, surtout si elle fait partit d'une de leurs expérimentations.

\- Mais je ne travaille plus pour eux et s'ils décidaient de se venger sur ma fille ?

\- Je suis persuadée que non, ils ont besoin d'elle, ils ne vont pas se débarrasser d'elle…

 _ **Et comme si quelqu'un avait entendu les inquiétudes de Delphine, la voix à l'accent de l'Est d'Helena la fit réagir.**_

\- Je crois que je la vois !

 _ **Se levant de l'endroit où elle venait de s'installer avec Cosima, la française s'empressa de rejoindre la clone qui lui donna ses jumelles, afin qu'elle puisse observer ce qui se passait, ce qu'avait repéré la blonde.**_

\- A droite, prêt de la petite table en bois, je crois qu'elle est en train de jouer avec une petite fille avec des lunettes.

 _ **Delphine ne mit que quelques minutes avant de repérer la petite fille, sa petite fille, sa princesse, son ange.**_

 _ **Ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, la française les essuya rapidement afin de pouvoir continuer à regarder sa fille.**_

\- Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs…

 _ **Sentant la main de Cosima dans la sienne, Delphine baissa doucement les jumelles, les remettants à sa petite amie.**_

\- Regarde…

 _ **Attrapant les jumelles d'une main tremblante, Cosima les remonta doucement jusqu'à ses yeux, ses sentant cogner contre ses lunettes, recherchant sa cible du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sentant son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine.**_

 _ **C'était une chose de savoir que la petite fille existait, de la voir en photo, d'en entendre parler par sa petite amie, mais la voir en vrai était encore une autre étape.**_

 _ **Sophie existait, Sophie respirait et ferait bientôt partit de sa vie, peut-être qu'un jour elle serait la personne qui la réconforterait quand elle ferait un cauchemar, peut-être même serait-elle la personne qui serait là pour la réconforter lorsqu'elle aurait une peine de cœur…**_

\- Tu l'as voit ?

 _ **Se reconcentrant, Cosima ne mit pas longtemps à repérer à son tour la petite fille.**_

 _ **Elle était totalement le sosie de sa petite amie version miniature, le faites qu'elle soit un clone maintenant n'était plus qu'une simple supposition, c'était la vérité.**_

\- Je sais que c'est normal, mais elle te ressemble tellement… C'est fou…

\- Je sais… Maintenant que je suis au courant ça prend tellement de sens…

\- Ouai…

\- Nous allons bientôt pouvoir aller la chercher n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je te promets qu'elle sera bientôt avec nous.

 _ **Et Delphine décida de la croire, tandis qu'elle récupérait les jumelles afin de continuer à regarder sa fille…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Il faut finalement presque une semaine à la petite bande pour monter les dernières étapes de leur plan et définir les rôles, afin de savoir qui fera quoi.**_

 _ **Delphine est laissée à l'arrière, dans l'une de leur deux caravanes utilisées comme la base d'opération, tout comme Cosima qui avec ses problèmes dû à sa maladie ne leur serait pas très utile en première ligne.**_

 _ **Sarah, Rachel et Helena elles s'occuperont de la partie combat, avec l'aide d'Allison qui aura la seule arme qu'ils ont réussis à dissimuler pour venir ici.**_

 _ **Tout était parfaitement répartit, mais Delphine n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ce mauvais pressentiment de sa poitrine.**_

 _ **Quelque chose allait mal se passer, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.**_

\- Tout va bien ? _**Demanda Cosima, posant une main sur celle de sa petite amie, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, un casque sur ses oreilles, afin de pouvoir parler avec ses sœurs pendant toute la durée de la mission.**_

\- Ça ira mieux quand je pourrais avoir ma petite fille dans mes bras. Tant que ça ne sera pas le cas, je ne serais pas tranquille et je n'arriverais pas à m'enlever ce poids de la poitrine, que quelque chose va mal se passer.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- J'ai ce pressentiment que l'on n'oublie quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi et ça me rend dingue.

\- Et bien espérons que c'est seulement un sentiment et pas la réalité, parce que ça m'ennuierai beaucoup que quelque chose se passe mal maintenant. On est si près du but.

\- Ca m'ennuierait beaucoup aussi…

\- Hey les filles, vous pourriez être juste un peu plus positive ? Parce que là ça ne nous aide vraiment pas ! _**Retentit la voix de Sarah dans leurs casques.**_

\- Pardon, _**soupira Delphine,**_ j'espère vraiment que vous allez vous en sortir sans problème, mais je ne vais pas non plus cacher mon inquiétude.

\- Ecoutez là deux petites minutes, Delphine Cormier s'inquiète pour nous, _**lança avec amusement Rachel dans leurs oreillettes, faisant rire la française.**_

\- Ne te moques pas Rachel, sinon je peux encore changer d'avis sur ton cas !

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, parce que tu sais que je suis du bon côté maintenant. Et que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi !

\- Je te hais !

\- Je sais que non, mais c'est mignon d'essayer de me le faire croire, _**rétorqua la blonde.**_

\- Et si on essayait de se concentrer maintenant ? Parce que nous avons une mission importante à réussir, je vous le rappel.

\- Maman Alison est de sortit, _**retentit à son tour la voix d'Helena**_ , mais je suis d'accord, nous avons Mini Delphine à protéger. Pour qu'elle puisse être une bonne cousine pour mes bébés.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour cela. Maintenant si on s'occupait d'aller botter quelques culs de Neolutioniste ?!

 _ **Et la mission fut lancée ainsi.**_

 _ **Delphine et Cosima suivant tout grâce aux lunettes que portait Helena, la Française ne pouvant s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles avec inquiétude.**_

\- Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, _**souffla Sarah, tandis qu'Helena venait de crocheter la serrure.**_

\- Ok, dès que vous pouvez, tourner à droite, c'est ce chemin qui devrait vous mener aux chambres, surtout ne faites pas trop de bruit, on risquerait de vous entendre, surtout à cette heure-ci. Tous les enfants doivent être dans leurs dortoirs et le personnel est rentré chez eux.

\- Très bien.

 _ **Les deux jeunes femmes les virent longer un couloir, avant d'ouvrir une porte qui menait à un autre couloir, cette fois-ci bien moins éclairé.**_

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, dans un peu plus de de 300 mètres, vous devrez tourner à gauche, il y aura une porte qu'Helena devra ouvrir, parce qu'elle est sécurisé selon les plans que j'ai sous les yeux, _**répondit Delphine, levant les yeux de l'énorme tas de papier qu'elle tenait en main.**_

\- Et si Helena n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ?

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas pensé à ça ?! _**S'exclama la Française, sentant le mal de tête poindre à la remarque d'Allison,**_ nous n'avons pas passé plus d'une semaine à les observer pour rien !

\- Relaxe Tiger ! Retentit alors la voix de Sarah, souhaitant calmer la petite amie de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne s'énerve encore plus, je suis persuadée qu'Helena va très bien s'en sortir. Et sinon je suis là pour l'aider. On va y arriver, nous allons te ramener ta petite fille.

 _ **Delphine se retint de l'ouvrir une fois de plus, inspirant profondément pour ne pas laisser son inquiétude s'exprimer à nouveau.**_

 _ **S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait appris avec la bande de clones, c'est qu'elles finissaient toujours pas s'en sortir, c'était juste une question de temps.**_

 _ **Il fallait qu'elle ait confiance, il le fallait…**_

 _ **Les voyant approcher de la porte, la française mordit sa lèvre inférieur, son cœur se mettant à battre plus vite sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.**_

\- A toi de jouer Helena, _**retentit la voix de Cosima à ses côtés, l'une des mains de sa petite amie se glissant dans la sienne, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était là, avec elle, comme elle l'était toujours.**_

 _ **Et la clone aux longs cheveux blonds se mit au travail, sous le regard de ses sœurs et de Delphine.**_

 _ **Et alors qu'elle semblait être à deux doigts de réussir, une alarme se mit à retentir, faisant grogner l'Ukrainienne.**_

\- Je pense que l'on va avoir de la visite, il faut que tu te dépêches de déverrouiller cette serrure Helena, que l'on puisse continuer à avancer.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, _**rétorqua Helena.**_

 _ **Delphine eu bien envie de lui répondre que ce n'était pas suffisant, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à dos l'un des clones, ni même le moment de se disputer.**_

 _ **Si les filles ne réussissaient pas bientôt à passer cette porte tout leur plan risquait de tomber à l'eau.**_

\- Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, elle est coincée…

\- L'alarme a dû déclencher la fermeture complète des portes, _**réalisa Cosima, commençant à taper furieusement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, essayant de trouver un moyen de passer outre les alarmes, le cœur de la française battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle se mettait à son tour à taper sur le clavier de son propre ordinateur, jurant en français contre son incapacité à trouver quelque chose.**_

\- Rebroussez chemin ! Revenez ici tout de suite, vous avoir toutes enfermées dans ses installations ne va pas nous aider à récupérer ma fille.

\- On adorerait ça Delphine, mais il semblerait que nous soyons coincées, _**marmonna le plus doucement possible Sarah, tandis qu'Helena se retournait, permettant aux deux filles restées dans le camping-car de voir ce qui se passait.**_

 _ **Un clone, un tout nouveau clone se trouvait devant elle, accompagné d'une armada d'hommes avec des armes.**_

\- Et merde !

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Je vais faire mon maximum pour tenter de ne pas trainer.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous annoncer que cette fiction est bientôt finie, il reste 4 chapitres, grand maximum après celui-ci, dont l'épilogue.**_

 _ **J'aurai pu continuer plus longtemps, mais j'ai trouvé le moment parfait pour la finir, il ne reste plus qu'à écrire tout ça.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui je vous publie un petit chapitre 13, qui était au départ prévu bien plus tard et bien plus gros, mais honnêtement, j'avais trouvé l'endroit parfait pour le couper, donc voilà.**_

 _ **Malgré qu'il soit petit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **CN/DC**_

\- Et merde ! _**S'exclama la Française**_ , je savais que quelque chose allait mal se passer, mais bien entendu, aucune de vous n'a voulu m'écouter !

\- Delphine, je t'aime, mais ferme là ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment de leur dire ça !

 _ **Effectivement, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de leur dire ça, mais là encore, aucune des filles ne pouvait dire quelque chose, au risque de se faire confisquer leur matériel.**_

 _ **Grâce à Helena, Cosima réussit à avoir une image nette de ce nouveau clone, se demandant comment elles avaient réussi à passer à côté d'elle dans leurs recherches.**_

\- Rachel Duncan, travaillant contre nous, voilà quelque chose que je ne pensais pas voir un jour.

\- Mieux vaut travailler avec elles qu'être avec le DYAD à nouveau ! Au moins ici, je sais que je peux avoir confiance, elles ne me trahiront pas ! _**Rétorqua Rachel avec fermeté, relevant la tête, le port de tête classieux, presque noble, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, dans une position de défense.**_

\- Mais travailler avec nous voudrait dire la liberté _ **, contra la clone aux cheveux roux, faisant froncer les sourcils de Sarah, qui se déplaça devant son clone aux cheveux blonds.**_

\- Ecoute la rouquine, je ne sais pas qui tu es et je m'en contre-fiche royalement, mais ne t'avises pas un seul instant à toucher à un cheveu de ma sœur. Parce qu'elle a peut-être passé un bon bout de temps à me casser les ovaires, mais elle n'en reste pas moins la famille, alors je ne vais pas te laisser t'en prendre à elle.

 _ **Sarah ne vit peut-être pas le regard étonné de Rachel, puisqu'elle ne lâchait pas la nouvelle arrivée du regard, mais Allison, Helena et donc Cosima et Delphine grâce aux lunettes caméras ne le loupèrent pas, voyant les yeux de la clone aux cheveux blonds se remplirent de larmes.**_

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais Sarah Manning, mais à notre très chère Rachel Duncan.

\- Tu l'as entendu Eli-Anne, elles sont mes sœurs et je reste avec mes sœurs.

\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, emmenez-les au sous-sol, je verrais ce que je ferais avec elles demain, j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir.

 _ **Et heureusement pour elles, la fameuse Eli-Anne ne chercha pas à fouiller un seul instant ses clones, leur prenant simplement l'arme que tenait Helena, leurs oreillettes, micros et Lunettes caméra restant en place.**_

 _ **Ce qui permit encore une fois à Cosima et Delphine de suivre tout ce qui se passait, Cosima en profitant pour faire un plan des sous-sols, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas pu faire, puisqu'ils ne se trouvaient sur aucun plan.**_

\- Entrez là-dedans et ne faites pas d'histoire, où ça risquerait de mal se finir pour vous, _**lança l'un des hommes de main de la clone aux cheveux roux, les filles ne tardant pas à obtempérer.**_

 _ **Elles savaient qu'en se comportant docilement Delphine et Cosima pourraient agir plus facilement pour les libérer.**_

 _ **Surtout qu'ils comptaient visiblement les laisser toutes ensemble, ce qui serait d'autant plus efficace.**_

\- J'ai déjà vu cette Eli-Anne, _**retentit alors la voix de Delphine dans leurs oreillettes**_ , je ne le savais pas avant qu'elle ne dise son prénom… Ca a fait tilt et ça a rallumé un pan de ma mémoire que j'avais essayée d'oublier.

\- Comment ça ? _**S'enquit Sarah, une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière elles, les laissant seules.**_

\- Elle est la petite-fille de la vieille dame, celle qui s'occupait de Sophie quand je n'étais pas là… Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'elle était l'un de vos clones jusqu'à maintenant… Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois et elle était encore jeune, peut-être même plus jeune que Charlotte…

\- Génial, _**marmonna Alison**_ , donc maintenant que nous pensions avoir enfin toutes nos clones de notre côté, voilà qu'une nouvelle surgit et qu'en plus elle bosse pour le DYAD.

\- Je savais qu'elle existait, _**leur confia alors Rachel, faisant froncer les sourcils à ses sœurs.**_

\- Comment ça ?

\- Du moins, j'en avais entendu parler. Il y a beaucoup de rumeur à l'intérieur du DYAD, sur beaucoup de sujet et l'un d'eux est qu'une autre personne de l'organisation avait reçu en cadeau un clone. Mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, comme je l'ai dit, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs à l'intérieur du DYAD et la moitié au moins ne sont pas vraies.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que l'on parle de toutes ses rumeurs que tu as entendu quand l'on sortira d'ici, histoire que l'on puisse creuser et voir ce qui est vraie ou non.

\- Mais là encore, il faudrait déjà que nous soyons sorties d'ici.

\- Delphine et moi réfléchissons à un plan, mais ça va nous prendre un peu de temps. Pendant ce temps, essayez de vous reposer, ça sera surement à vous de faire une grande partie du travail pour sortir du camp.

 _ **Soupirant, les clones enfermés dans le camp acquiescèrent rapidement.**_

 _ **De toute façon elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, c'était à leur sœur et à sa petite amie de les aider de l'extérieur…**_

 _ **CN/DC**_

 _ **Les clones n'avaient pas bien dormit, Helena était la seule à avoir véritablement trouvé le sommeil, mais là encore, c'était très certainement parce que la jeune femme avait l'habitude de dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand.**_

 _ **Essayant de s'étirer pour faire partir les courbatures, Sarah entendit la porte s'ouvrir devant elle, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, elles n'étaient plus seules dans la pièce.**_

\- Bonjour, _**souffla une petite voix**_ , je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais Eli-Anne m'a chargé de vous apporter le petit déjeuner.

 _ **Ouvrant correctement les yeux, l'anglaise chercha d'où venait la voix, quand soudain un cri dans son oreille l'a fit sursauter.**_

\- Merde Delphine fait donc attention à mes oreilles, _**grommela Sarah, se frottant l'endroit abîmée par la voix de la française.**_

\- Sophie…

\- Sophie ? Cosima, ta copine débloque, je crois qu'elle a oublié que mon prénom à moi c'était Sarah.

\- Je ne sais pas à qui vous parlez, mais je pense que la personne parle de moi…

 _ **CN/DC**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Comme je l'avais dit, il est court, mais quand j'ai écrit la phrase finale, je me suis dit que ça serait un super endroit pour couper ce chapitre.**_

 _ **J'attends comme toujours vos avis et moi je retourne écrire la suite.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai promis sur ma page de fanfiction, voici le prochain Chapitre de She's My Daughter.**_

 _ **Au départ je devais écrire un énorme chapitre et donc ne pas publier tout de suite, mais j'ai vraiment trouvé à nouveau l'endroit parfait pour le couper.**_

 _ **Et en plus je tenais à publier encore une fois quelque chose avant de partir en vacance dans deux semaines.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Un silence de plomb avait été la seule réponse à la déclaration de la petite fille qui était entrée dans la pièce et qui se tortillait maintenant devant eux.**_

 _ **Sophie, la petite Sophie qu'ils étaient venus chercher était là, Eli-Anne semblait leur avoir donné sur un plateau d'argent, sans même qu'elles ne la réclame.**_

\- Hey, _**souffla Alison, la première à se remettre du choc qu'avait provoqué l'arrivé de la petite fille, se dirigeant vers elle avec douceur, ne voulant pas l'effrayer**_ , je suis Alison, voici mes sœurs, Sarah, Rachel et Helena.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment sœurs, Eli-Anne dit que vous êtes des clones, comme moi.

\- Intelligente en plus de ça, tout comme Delphine, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, _**maugréa Sarah, se frottant toujours l'oreille.**_

\- Vous… Vous connaissez ma Maman ?

\- Non, on est venu s'enfermer ici que par plai… Aïe !

\- Soit gentille deux minutes Sarah veux-tu ? Essaye ton sarcasme sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'une enfant de 8 ans, _**la disputa Alison, sous le regard amusé d'Helena et Rachel qui regardait les deux clones se disputer.**_

\- Je suis habituée au sarcasme. Dolly, l'une de mes amies ici, elle ne fait que ça, elle dit que sa Maman lui a appris à l'utiliser quand elle a le droit de la voir. Je suppose que c'est son moyen de ne pas l'oublier, d'être proche d'elle d'une certaine façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, aussi intelligente que sa Mère, en même temps, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

\- Comment est-ce que vous connaissez ma Maman ?

\- Elle est de la famille, _**répondit Helena,**_ elle est l'amoureuse de l'une de nos Sestra.

\- Cosima…, _**souffla Sophie, se rappelant avoir déjà entendu se nom de la bouche de sa mère.**_

\- C'est ça, c'est elle.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Où est Maman ? Et Cosima ?

\- Elles ne sont pas ici, _**répondit simplement Sarah.**_

 _ **La petite était peut-être la fille de Delphine, qui était de leur côté, mais elles avaient besoin de s'assurer que sa fille était également avec elles.**_

\- Ca je peux m'en rendre compte par moi-même… Mais elles vont bien ? Maman et Cosima ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te dire ça Kid. Après tout Eli-Anne pourrait très bien t'avoir envoyée ici pour nous espionner, pour savoir ce que l'on sait.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'elle sache que je suis ici. J'ai menti… Enfin, pas vraiment menti. Personne ne m'a envoyé ici pour vous donner votre petit déjeuner, comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai que 8 ans, personne n'enverrait une petite fille de seulement 8 ans pour s'occuper de plusieurs personnes adultes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais. La digne fille de sa Mère… Maintenant si tu nous expliquais ce que tu es venu faire ici et comment savais-tu que nous étions ici ?

\- J'ai entendu du bruit hier soir et j'ai assisté à toute votre conversation avec Eli-Anne, j'ai également entendu la partie où elle a dit qu'elle vous mettait dans le sous-sol, alors me voilà. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour sortir d'ici, je veux vous aider !

\- Et ben tiens. La personne que l'on était venu secourir qui va nous secourir.

\- Sarah, tu deviens lourde là. Si tu as un souci avec moi, ou avec ma fille, je me ferais une joie de le régler dès que tu seras en dehors d'ici. Et si ce n'était pas encore assez clair comme ça, je vais te botter le cul jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâces.

\- On a compris le Pitt-Bull, maintenant si tu te concentrais sur le moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici, ça serait beaucoup plus productif.

\- Tu es celle qui parle à ma fille comme si elle était l'ennemie et je suis le Pitt-Bull. Si vous aviez écouté ce que je vous ai dit avant de partir et si vous n'aviez pas tant voulu vous le jouer Cowboy à ne pas vous entrainer à déjouer des alarmes avant de partir en intervention, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Tu es celle qui nous a houspillé pour qu'on entre le plus vite possible.

\- J'aurai très bien pu attendre un peu plus longtemps si ça voulait dire que vous sortiez tous en vie !

 _ **Sophie assistait à un véritable match de tennis tout en entendant seulement une partie.**_

 _ **Mais elle comprenait le principale, les clones avaient des oreillettes et très certainement des micros, qu'elles avaient pu garder parce qu'elles n'avaient pas été fouillées avant d'être jetées ici.**_

\- Et bien maintenant ton job est de t'assurer que l'on sorte d'ici en vie.

\- Bien sûre. Comme toujours vous foncées toutes comme des têtes brûlées et je suis celle qui va devoir réparer vos conneries. J'espère seulement que cette fois-ci je ne vais pas me prendre une balle dans le processus pour vous garder toutes en vies.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes tellement pour nous ? Laisse nous mourir et sauves ta vie !

\- Parce que j'ai promis à Cosima que je vous aimerai toutes ! Que je ferais tout pour vous sauver toutes comme je le ferais pour elle ! Mais vous me compliquées vraiment toutes la tâche !

 _ **Delphine était vraiment énervée de la désinvolture avec laquelle Sarah prenait une nouvelle fois tout ce qui se passait.**_

 _ **Parfois elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter des belles-sœurs pareilles.**_

 _ **Sentant la main de Cosima se poser sur la sienne, la Française laissa la rage la quitter, se concentrant sur la douceur du toucher.**_

\- Sarah, essaye d'être un peu gentille, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu es de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, mais figure toi que ce n'est pas en agressant ma petite amie et sa fille que ça va arranger votre situation. Delphine, chérie, je te laisserai en coller une à ma sœur quand elle sera sortie, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu te concentre sur un moyen de la faire sortir.

\- Hey je t'ai entendu ! _**Protesta Sarah.**_

\- Sarah ferme là, tu n'aides pas du tout.

\- Je veux parler à ma fille. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne…

\- Helena donne ton appareil à Sophie. Maintenant, _**intervint alors Alison, ne laissant aucun choix à sa sœur, qui maugréa pour la forme, mais donna rapidement son appareil à la fille de la Française.**_

\- Maman ?

\- Hey ma chérie. Tout va bien ? Tout le monde est gentil avec toi ?

\- Ca va, je fais comme tu m'as apprise, je ne fais pas de vague… Je m'intègre au maximum et je me fais oublier.

\- Sauf aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elles sont les clones de Cosima Maman, je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière sans rien faire, tu aurais fait la même chose.

\- Arg… Je ne peux même pas te dire le contraire, parce que tu saurais que je mentirais… Mais j'ai fait une promesse à Cosima, Sophie, toi tu n'en as fait aucune, alors j'aimerai vraiment que tu continues à ne pas chercher les problèmes. Je cherche un moyen de te sortir de là, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu continues à faire profil bas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire profil bas alors que je peux aider ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aides Sophie Cormier, je veux que tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Tu es une petite fille, laisse les adultes faire leur travail.

\- Mais je sais comment faire pour libérer tout le monde ici. Si tu me laissais juste…

\- Sophie Cormier !

\- Delphine Cormier !

\- Ce n'est pas la fille de Delphine pour rien, _**cru bon de lancer Rachel, faisant pouffer ses clones, y compris Helena, qui bien qu'elle n'entendait que ce qui se passait de son côté pouvait comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer.**_

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom et mon nom, _**protesta Delphine.**_

\- Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! Je te promets que j'ai une très bonne idée, j'ai étudié cet endroit, je connais tous ses points faibles… Enfin, son seul point faible, je peux vous aider !

\- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos histoires de familles Delphine, mais si j'ai appris quelque chose avec Kira, c'est que les enfants sont pleins de ressources, écoutons au moins ce qu'elle a à nous dire. Après si tu ne veux pas qu'elle participe, ça sera ton choix.

 _ **Soupirant en sachant qu'au fond Sarah avait raison, la Française ravala son insulte bien placée pour la clone anglaise, avant de donner sa réponse.**_

\- Je vais écouter ce que tu as à dire, mais ensuite je veux que tu restes en dehors de ça.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour exécuter le plan Maman, donc non, je ne pourrais pas rester en dehors tout ça. Je n'ai jamais pu l'être de toute façon ! Je ne suis pas une enfant comme les autres, tu le sais autant que moi…

\- Sophie…

\- Maman… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors arrête de prendre cette voix avec moi.

\- J'ai juste peur de te perdre chérie… Si je fais tout cela depuis des années… Si je suis obligée de jouer double jeux avec le DYAD, c'est parce que je fais tout pour qu'ils ne te fassent pas de mal et toi… Toi tu te jettes dans les ennuis…

\- Je sais être prudente…

\- Tu es une petite fille Sophie.

\- Non, je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps, on remerciera le DYAD pour ça.

\- Bon Delphine, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je me mêle de tes affaires, mais je pense que ça serait une bonne idée de l'écouter maintenant, avant que notre clone psycho ne rapplique, _**intervint Sarah.**_

\- Très bien, _**soupira Delphine, se pinçant l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés, essayant de calmer sa colère**_ , parle.

\- Cet endroit est fermé à tout le monde. Les gardes et leurs familles vivent ici, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui parlent avec nous. Il n'y a qu'Eli-Anne qui a accès à l'extérieur, ainsi que les nouvelles personnes qu'ils peuvent recruter… La seule chose que nous n'ayons pas ici, c'est des pompiers…

\- Attends _ **, l'interrompit Cosima**_ , est-ce que tu es en train de dire ce que je pense que tu veux dire ?

\- Si tu penses que je veux mettre le feu à cet endroit pour nous faire tous sortir, alors oui, tu peux dire que nous pensons à la même chose…

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une review !**_

 _ **On se retrouve au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire.**_

 _ **En attendant, vous pouvez suivre l'avancement de tout cela sur ma page Facebook.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici le Chapitre final de cette fiction, il ne me restera ensuite plus que l'épilogue à vous publier !**_

 _ **Ça me fait vachement bizarre de clôturer cette fiction bientôt, surtout maintenant que la série est fini et que nous n'aurons plus jamais de nouvelles scènes Cophine.**_

 _ **En attendant, avant de partir en émotion, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Le plan était dingue, mais c'était le seul qui leur paraissait à tous réalisable.**_

 _ **Cosima était en train de hacker l'un des ordinateurs de la police, afin de leur envoyer des avis de recherches venant d'autres commissariats partout dans le monde, pendant que Delphine se préparait à passer l'appel aux pompiers qui allait leur permettre d'accéder à l'installation face à eux.**_

 _ **Tout ce qu'il fallait maintenant était le signal qu'allait leur envoyer Sophie.**_

 _ **Delphine avait beaucoup bataillée pour que sa fille ne se mêle pas à tout cela, mais la petite était têtue et avait décrété que personne ne pourrait le faire aussi bien qu'elle et elle n'avait même pas tort.**_

 _ **Elle connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, y aillant vécu la plupart du temps.**_

 _ **Il leur fallut pratiquement deux jours pour lancer le plan, deux jours pendant lesquels les sœurs de la jeune scientifique furent interrogés, afin de savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là, mais personne ne lâcha quoi que ce soit, ils n'étaient pas des soldats surentrainé, mais ils savaient qu'ils leur suffisaient de tenir quelques jours et qu'ils seraient sauvés.**_

 _ **Le plan allait marcher, ils en étaient tous persuadé.**_

 _ **C'était de toute façon le seul plan qu'ils avaient pour le moment en stock, si celui-là ne fonctionnait pas…**_

 _ **Delphine ne préférait même pas y penser, c'était pour le mieux, ils avaient tous besoin d'être positif, ils auraient**_ _**d'autres moments pour laisser le désespoir les accabler, une fois que sa fille serait sortie de tout cela par exemple.**_

 _ **C'est alors que la jeune femme c'étaient endormie sur le ventre de Cosima, en plein soleil, à l'extérieur de la caravane après une journée éreintante que le signal fut donné.**_

\- Maman ? C'est Sophie, tu m'entends ?

\- Hm…

\- Je suis en train de mettre le feu à ce bâtiment, alors j'espère sincèrement que tu es là…

 _ **La simple mention de mettre le feu à un bâtiment par sa fille unique suffit à faire sortir Delphine de son état de léthargie.**_

 _ **Se redressant la française s'empressa de secouer l'épaule de sa petite amie, la faisant se réveiller en sursaut.**_

\- Je suis là Sophie. Nous sommes réveillées. Totalement réveillées.

\- Je préfère entendre ça ! Attendez encore une minute ou deux et ensuite passe l'appelle aux pompiers. Je veux juste m'assurer que ça prenne assez pour qu'ils se déplacent.

\- Ok… Soit prudente s'il te plait. J'aimerai beaucoup te récupérer en bon état quand tout cela sera terminé.

\- Je vais faire mon maximum pour Maman. Mais au cas où… Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Et je t'aime aussi ! Mais rien ne va nous arriver. Nous allons aller toutes les deux très bien. Tu vas voir. Il faut avoir la foi, on peut y arriver.

\- J'ai confiance en nous Maman. C'est en toutes les autres personnes autour que j'ai moins confiance, là est tout le problème.

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Delphine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se retrouver dans les paroles de sa fille.**_

 _ **Elle aussi avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux autres, c'était donc un trait qu'elle partageait avec elle.**_

\- Ils sont parfois un peu fou et je ne suis pas souvent d'accord avec leur façon d'agir, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'ils ne te laisseront jamais tomber.

\- Maman… Je pense que tu peux passer le coup de fil pour les Pompiers maintenant, parce que ça brûle vraiment beaucoup.

 _ **Coupant court au moment presque émotionnel qu'elles étaient en train d'avoir, Delphine s'empressa de sortir son téléphone, composant le numéro des Pompiers, se préparant à rentrer dans son rôle.**_

 _ **La réussite de leur mission dépendait maintenant de ce coup de téléphone aux pompiers, elle allait devoir être extrêmement convaincante.**_

\- Centre d'appel des Pompiers, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je… Je me baladais avec mes chiens en forêts quand j'ai vu de la fumée sortir de ce gros bâtiment, vous savez celui dont-on n'a pas le droit de s'approcher… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que les pompiers viennent jeter un coup d'œil, s'il y a des produits chimiques, je ne voudrais pas que tout explose…

\- Je comprends Madame, nous allons envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier tout cela, mais je vous conseillerai de vous éloigner au maximum. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

\- Je suis Beth, Elizabeth Childs, _**répondit Delphine, répétant le nom qu'elles avaient choisi, une sorte d'hommage et aussi un moyen de faire un nouveau pied de nez au DYAD.**_

\- Bien Miss Childs, je vais raccrocher maintenant.

\- D'accord, _**acquiesça la Française, entendant le bip qui mettait fin à l'appel, commençant l'attente qu'elle espérait ne serait pas trop interminable…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Tout avait été bouclé en une heure, une seule petite heure.**_

 _ **Les pompiers étaient intervenus et la police avait suivi, comme c'était le cas pour les incendies qui pouvaient être d'origine criminels.**_

 _ **Sophie avait également parfaitement joué son rôle, se faisant passer pour une petite fille effrayée qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là, et qui voulait juste retrouver sa Maman.**_

 _ **Les autres enfants du centre avaient été identifiés avec énormément de rapidité, grâce aux nombreux mails avec des avis de recherches envoyés par Cosima.**_

 _ **Helena, Sarah, Allison et Rachel avaient toutes les quatre profités du barnum provoqué par les pompiers pour sortir en douce, guidées par leur sœur qui se trouvait dehors, les rejoignant rapidement près des deux Campings Cars.**_

 _ **Maintenant Delphine devait attendre qu'on la contacte et après cela, elle devrait attendre encore de nombreuses heures avant de pouvoir serrer sa fille dans ses bras.**_

 _ **Elle n'était pas supposée être dans le coin, elle était supposée être au Canada, en train de travailler dans son laboratoire.**_

 _ **Cosima avait calculé qu'il lui faudrait attendre au moins cinq heures après qu'on l'ait contacté pour qu'elle puisse surgir en trombe dans le Commissariat pour récupérer sa fille.**_

 _ **D'ici là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec Sophie pour le moment.**_

 _ **En effet, sa fille avait dû abandonner son oreillette dans le cas où quelqu'un finirait par la trouver sur elle.**_

\- Je sais que tu en as assez d'attendre, _**retentit la voix de sa petite amie à ses côtés**_ , mais tu verras, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure. Et qu'est-ce que quelques heures dans toute une vie passée au côté de ta fille ? Rien.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai l'impression que ses quelques heures comme tu dis sont les plus longues de toute ma vie. La dernière fois que j'ai ressentis cela était quand je suis rentrée chez moi et qu'elle n'était pas là. Je ressens ce même poids sur ma poitrine, ce même poids qui ne partira pas temps que je ne l'aurai pas serré dans mes bras, que je n'aurai pas entendu son petit cœur battre dans sa poitrine… Et tant qu'ils ne m'appellent pas, j'ai toujours cette peur intérieure qui me fait penser que peut-être le DYAD aurait pu la reprendre.

\- Si c'est le cas, crois-moi, je serais prête à t'aider à la retrouver jusqu'à l'autre bout du Monde, personne ne t'empêchera d'être avec ta fille, plus jamais.

 _ **Au même moment, le téléphone de Delphine se mit à sonner, la faisant sursauter, tandis qu'elle s'empressait de le sortir de sa poche arrière, sentant son cœur battre à la chamade en voyant le numéro s'afficher sur son téléphone, ce fameux numéro qu'elle avait appris à mémoriser pendant ses derniers jours, voulant être sûre de ne pas manquer l'appelle, voulant être sûre d'y répondre.**_

\- Delphine Cormier j'écoute ?

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **L'attente après ça avait été extrêmement dure, mais les clones avaient toutes décrétés qu'elles devaient la distraire, l'aidant un peu à ne pas compter les secondes dans les minutes des heures qui la séparait de pouvoir serrer sa petite Princesse dans ses bras.**_

 _ **La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait presque à six mois, ça avait été une récompense parce qu'elle avait accepté de monitorer Cosima, après ça, elle n'avait pas fait son travail assez bien et son privilège avait été révoqué.**_

 _ **Ne pas pouvoir serrer sa Princesse dans ses bras n'avait pas été le plus dure dans tout ça, non le plus dure était de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait, comment elle allait.**_

\- Sarah dit que nous allons pouvoir y aller, si tu te sens prête.

\- Je suis prête, plus que prête même, _**répondit Delphine, s'empressant de se lever, afin d'attraper la main que lui tendait sa petite amie, un immense sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui allait arriver, elle allait revoir sa fille.**_

 _ **Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au Commissariat sembla durer une éternité, alors qu'il ne dura que dix petites minutes.**_

 _ **La Française sortit de la voiture alors qu'elle était à peine à l'arrêt, n'attendant pas Cosima pour entrer dans les locaux de la police, ne se calmant qu'en entendant un "Maman", qui la fit se retourner, tandis qu'une petite fille aux cheveux brun bouclés et aux yeux chocolats, se précipitait dans sa direction, se jetant rapidement dans ses bras.**_

\- Ma chérie ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu m'as manquée tellement.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi Maman…

 _ **Delphine sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux, sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'en empêcher, tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans les cheveux bouclés de sa fille, respirant son odeur qui se trouvait là, cachée sous une certaine odeur de fumée.**_

\- Maman ne te quittera plus jamais, je te le promets, je vais toujours te protéger, je ne laisserais plus personne t'emmener loin de moi.

 _ **Cosima entre à ce moment précis dans la pièce, souriant en voyant sa petite amie avec sa fille sur le sol du Commissariat, tandis que tout le monde autour d'eux semblait avoir stoppé leurs activités pour assister à leurs retrouvailles.**_

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Je te le promets ma Princesse, rien ne nous séparera plus.

 _ **Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Delphine releva doucement le regard, afin de se retrouver face à Cosima, laissant un léger sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres.**_

\- Sophie, ma chérie, je voudrais que tu rencontres ma petite amie et la deuxième fille de ma vie après toi. Cosima.

\- Hey, _**lança doucement Cosima, se sentant soudain extrêmement timide, ne sachant pas comment réagir avec la fille de la personne qu'elle aimait.**_

 _ **Elle était bien avec les enfants habituellement, elle était même plus que bien avec sa nièce Kira, mais là c'était différent, cette petite allait partager sa vie à partir de maintenant.**_

\- Salut, _**souffla à son tour Sophie, lâchant sa Mère pour se rapprocher de la petite amie de cette dernière, laissant un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres, avant de surprendre Delphine en prenant Cosima dans ses bras.**_

\- Miss Cormier, je vous remercie d'être venue rapidement.

\- Rien n'aurait pu me tenir éloignée plus de temps de ma fille, _**répondit la Française, se rapprochant pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Sophie, Cosima se plaçant à ses côtés, entourant sa taille avec l'un de ses bras dans une manière purement protectrice.**_

\- Et qui est cette jeune femme qui vous accompagne ?

\- Ma petite amie, Cosima, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pertinent.

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'une des personnes que nous avons arrêtée sur place. Je m'interroge, _**répondit le policier qui c'était approché.**_

\- J'ai été séparée de mes sœurs à la naissance Monsieur, _**répondit Cosima, décidant qu'une vérité approximative les aiderait mieux à cet instant précis qu'un mensonge**_ , j'ai été en mesure d'en retrouver deux, Allison et Sarah, mais il est possible que nous ne soyons finalement pas des triplées, comme je l'ai toujours pensée, mais que nous soyons quatre.

 _ **Sortant son téléphone grâce à sa main de libre, Cosima chercha rapidement une photo qui l'a montrait en compagnie de ses deux sœurs au Policier, afin de lui prouver ce qu'elle disait.**_

\- Alors, l'une de mes sœurs est une criminelle…

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas Miss.

\- Et elle est responsable de l'enlèvement de la fille de Delphine ?

\- Toutes les preuves vont dans ce sens en effet.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Delphine, je… Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je te le jure… Jamais je n'aurais… Je suis désolée…

 _ **Comprenant ce qu'essayait de faire sa petite amie, Delphine se retourna, lâchant doucement la main de sa fille pour les mettre les deux sur les joues de sa petite amie.**_

\- Tu n'es pas elle, tu n'as absolument pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose qu'elle a fait. Je sais que tu n'es pas elle et Sophie le sait également puisqu'elle n'a pas hésité à te prendre dans ses bras, tu n'es pas responsable.

 _ **Se tournant ensuite à nouveau en direction du policier, Delphine prit son meilleur visage contrarié, afin de défendre sa petite amie avec soin.**_

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous donne le droit de lui parler ainsi et de la suspecter. Cosima n'a fait que m'aider dans l'épreuve de ne pas savoir où se trouvait ma fille depuis qu'elle sait, elle n'est pas cette femme que vous avez arrêté. Alors maintenant, si vous avez fini de torturer ma petite amie, nous allons partir. Viens Sophie _ **, lança la Française, tendant la main à sa petite fille qui s'empressa de la prendre, tendant sa deuxième main à Cosima qui la prit avec hésitation, quittant le Commissariat toutes les trois, ensemble…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire !**_

 _ **Bien entendu, j'attends vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Je vais faire au plus vite pour ne pas trainer dans la publication de l'épilogue, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre des miracles.**_

 _ **En attendant, si vous voulez suivre l'avancement de l'écriture de l'épilogue, n'hésitez pas à venir follower la page "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Epilogue

_**Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Tout cela dépend de quand vous lirez ceci.**_

 _ **Le voici, le voilà, l'épilogue de cette fiction.**_

 _ **J'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie dedans pour qu'il soit le plus parfait possible alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je profite de cette introduction pour vous remercier tous pour avoir lu cette fiction, que ce soit les lecteurs silencieux ou ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ou des MPs, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'une de mes fics est suivie et que l'on aime ce que j'écris.**_

 _ **Anyway ! Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant, bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Le retour au Canada c'était extrêmement bien passé.**_

 _ **Sophie avait été enchantée de pouvoir voir autant de nouveaux paysages et Cosima et elle s'entendait à merveille, pour le plus grand soulagement de Delphine qui voyait un avenir radieux se dessiner devant elle.**_

 _ **Maintenant la jeune femme se trouvait avec sa fille et sa petite amie devant la porte de la Maison des Hendrix, attendant que la porte ne s'ouvre, la française ayant vraiment hâte de revoir Gemma, la petite fille qui l'avait grandement aidé à garder espoir alors qu'elle ne pensait jamais serrer sa fille à nouveau dans ses bras.**_

\- Delphine ?

 _ **Se retournant rapidement, Delphine ne mit que quelques secondes à voir qui l'appelait.**_

\- Gemma ! Hey !

 _ **Ouvrant ses bras, la jeune fille ne mit pas très longtemps à courir pour se jeter dans l'étreinte, heureuse de revoir la femme qu'elle avait apprise à aimer pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, la Princesse de sa Tante Cosima.**_

\- Tu m'as manqué ! _**Lança la petite fille, tout en sortant de l'étreinte, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers sa droite, remarquant immédiatement la petite fille qui se tenait là, droite, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise d'être ici**_ , salut, _**souffla doucement Gemma.**_

\- Salut.

\- Je suis Gemma, je suis la fille d'Allison, ce qui fait de toi ma cousine, _**sourit doucement la fillette.**_

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche comme ça habituellement…

\- Mais habituellement ne fait pas partie de notre famille. Ma Mère est un clone qui a tellement de sœur que de les compter me donne le vertige. Mais Cosima est ma tante et elle est avec Delphine, alors ça fait de toi ma cousine. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne chez nous.

 _ **Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Sophie, tandis qu'elle regardait sa Mère, comme pour avoir une confirmation à ce que venait de dire Gemma.**_

 _ **Ce qu'elle sembla trouver dû être assez satisfaisant, puisqu'elle se tourna en direction de sa toute nouvelle cousine, lui tendant sa main.**_

\- Je m'appelle Sophie.

\- C'est génial de te connaitre Sophie ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par ta Maman. Je te présente Oscar mon frère et ton cousin.

 _ **Le garçon derrière Gemma agita timidement sa main, tout en souriant doucement.**_

\- Vous pouvez entrer, Maman et Papa ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ils ont été chez le médecin avec Helena.

 _ **C'était l'une des nouvelles choses que les clones pouvaient faire depuis l'incendie et la chute du DYAD, sortir ensemble sans risque d'avoir les neolutionistes derrière eux, souhaitant les tuer ou tout simplement les empêcher de vivre comme elles le voulaient.**_

\- Je te laisse nous montrer le chemin Gemma, _**sourit doucement Delphine, sentant sa jeune amie lui attraper la main, la tirant dans la maison par la porte du jardin.**_

 _ **Une fois dans le jardin, Gemma ayant jouée à la parfaite maitresse de maison en proposant des boissons à ses tantes et à sa nouvelle cousine, la petite fille demanda avec enthousiasme si Sophie voulait jouer avec elle dans sa chambre.**_

\- Est-ce que je peux y aller Maman ?

 _ **Devant la moue interrogatrice de sa fille, la française ne put qu'acquiescer, souhaitant plus que tout que sa fille s'intègre dans leur drôle de famille.**_

\- Mais si tu as le moindre souci tu viens me voir. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas.

\- D'accord, _**acquiesça la fillette, avant de suivre sa toute nouvelle cousine dans l'étage de la maison.**_

 _ **Au même moment, Sarah entrait dans le jardin, téléphone à l'oreille, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, faisant comprendre à Delphine et à Cosima que quelque chose de bon était sur le point d'arriver.**_

 _ **Il était vraiment rare de voir la jeune femme sourire autant, en faites la seule personne qui était capable de réaliser cet exploit était…**_

\- Tu as Kira au téléphone ? Dis-lui bonjour de ma part !

 _ **Acquiesçant aux paroles de Cosima, sa clone s'empressa de passer le message.**_

\- Elle te dit bonjour aussi… Je dois y aller Monkey. Mais on se voit très bientôt… Moi aussi je t'aime !

\- Tout va bien ? _**Demanda finalement Delphine, une fois que la jeune femme eu raccrochée.**_

\- Tout va plus que très bien ! En faites c'était un appel pour me dire que Mrs S. et Kira vont bientôt nous rejoindre ici. Elles prennent l'avion après-demain.

\- C'est super ! _**S'exclama Allison qui arrivait derrière elle, accompagnée d'Helena**_ , je propose que nous organisions une fête pour célébrer leur retour ! Donnie pourra s'occuper du barbecue et je m'occuperais du reste ! Ça sera une bonne façon de célébrer aussi notre dernière victoire sur le DYAD.

 _ **Cosima et Delphine ne purent s'empêcher d'acquiescer, tandis que Sarah plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été ses derniers temps commençaient déjà à discuter de certains détails de la fête, envoyant déjà un message à Felix et un à Rachel pour les prévenir.**_

 _ **Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé ses derniers temps, en effet, ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de légèreté, ils auraient surement d'autres batailles à mener dans les prochaines années, mais pour le moment ils devaient tous profiter de l'accalmie qu'on leur donnait…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **C'est toutes très bien habillées, Sophie vêtue d'une belle robe blanche et ses cheveux attachés en une tresse sur le côté, Cosima d'un costume tout noir et Delphine d'une robe beige lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon compliqué, qu'elles se présentèrent à la porte de la maison d'Allison.**_

 _ **C'est Gemma qui s'occupe de les accueillir, elle-même vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu turquoise, ses cheveux laissés lâches sur ses épaules, lui donnant l'air d'une fée.**_

\- Génial vous êtes là ! On n'attendait presque plus que vous !

\- Sarah et le reste de sa petite famille n'est pas encore arrivée je suppose ?

\- Non.

\- Je suppose que tu as hâte de la rencontrer hein ?

\- Kira ? Oui ! C'est la dernière de mes cousines que je n'ai pas encore rencontré. Je suis sûre qu'on va toutes bien s'entendre, c'est sympa d'avoir des cousines de mon âge.

\- Je me doute bien. Sophie vas dire bonjour à tout le monde et ensuite tu pourras filer avec Gemma.

 _ **Acquiesçant rapidement, la jeune fille décolla à la suite de Gemma, afin d'aller dire bonjours à ses tantes, faisant rire sa Mère et Cosima.**_

\- Je suis heureuse qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle puisse recommencer à vivre sa vie de petite fille dont elle a été privée ses dernières années.

\- Nous allons nous assurer qu'elle est la plus belle vie possible, avec nous et il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne réussissions pas cela !

\- En plus vous aurez de l'aide, _**intervint Allison en sortant de sa cuisine, afin d'accueillir sa sœur et sa petite amie,**_ cette petite à maintenant tout un tas de tante et des oncles aussi chez qui elle pourra toujours aller quand elle aura besoin d'aide.

\- Et puis elle m'aura moi, la meilleure belle-mère que quelqu'un puisse rêver d'avoir.

\- Cosima, tu devrais faire attention, ta tête va finir par ne plus passer les portes. Tu sais que je suis inquiète pour toi, _**sourit avec amusement son clone, s'approchant pour mesurer sa tête, provoquant un léger rire de la part de Delphine, ainsi que Gemma et Sophie qui venaient d'arriver dans l'optique de finir le tour des "bonjours" de la petite blonde par l'une de ses toutes nouvelles tantes autoproclamée.**_

\- Ca s'amuse beaucoup par ici ! _**Lança une voix que presque tout le monde reconnu dans la pièce, leur faisant tous tourner la tête.**_

\- Shiobban ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! _**S'exclama Cosima, se détachant légèrement de Delphine pour aller faire la bise à la femme plus âgée,**_ comment c'est passé votre voyage ? Pas trop de turbulence ?

\- Tout c'est très bien passé merci. Mais ça fait du bien d'être de retour ici. Il commençait à faire beaucoup trop froid pour moi là-bas et je vis au Canada habituellement et avant cela j'étais en Angleterre, donc je sais ce que c'est le froid.

\- Vous étiez en Alaska, il fait froid là-bas, c'est normal ! Où est Sarah ?

\- Elle est avec Kira dans la voiture, elle voulait se changer parce qu'elle est encore dans ses habits chaud alors elles sont en train de choisir une tenue plus légère dans sa valise.

\- Je vais aller les chercher, _**sourit Allison,**_ je vais lui montrer où elle peut se changer. Vous venez les filles ?

 _ **Gemma et Sophie s'empressèrent d'acquiescer, suivant la clone dans le couloir de la maison.**_

\- Votre fille ? _**Demanda Mrs S., une fois qu'elles eurent quitté la maison.**_

\- Ma fille effectivement, _**sourit doucement Delphine.**_

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était un clone. Votre clone.

\- Elle est ma fille. Je me fiche que quelqu'un est décidé de me cloner. Elle a son propre libre arbitre, vous mieux que toutes autres personnes devrait le savoir.

 _ **Delphine avait de plus en plus de mal à bien réagir face aux personnes qui lui rappelait que Sophie était un clone et Shiobban ne faisait pas exception.**_

\- Je sais tout cela Delphine. Je ne voulais pas paraitre insensible. Je sais que Sophie ne sera jamais seulement une copie de vous, je sais qu'elle est votre fille, comme Sarah est la mienne. Je suis désolée si je vous ai blessée avec mes paroles, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention.

\- Je suis désolée également, beaucoup de choses sont arrivés en si peu de temps, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je n'explose et manque de chance, c'est tombé sur vous.

\- Et bien, vous en faites une tête d'enterrement ici ! _**S'exclama avec amusement Rachel, entrant dans la pièce suivit par la petite Charlotte, qui se précipita pour prendre Delphine et Cosima dans ses bras.**_

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir toutes les deux. Merci d'avoir sauvée Rachel, elle est la seule personne qu'il me reste maintenant…

 _ **Cosima ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, tandis qu'elle se baissait pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille.**_

\- Rachel ne sera jamais la seule personne qu'il te reste Charlotte, Delphine, Allison, Sarah, Helena et beaucoup de personnes pour que je puisse les mentionner seront-elles aussi toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre Charlotte, tu as une famille maintenant, une grande et belle famille.

 _ **Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la petite fille, tandis que Sophie, Gemma et Kira entraient toutes les trois dans la pièce en courant.**_

\- Auntie Cosima ! _**S'exclama Kira, s'empressant de courir pour prendre la clone dans ses bras, la serrant avec force**_ , tu m'as beaucoup manquée !

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi Kido.

\- Bonjour Delphine ! _**Lança ensuite la petite fille, prenant ensuite la française dans ses bras, la serrant avec tout autant de force qu'elle avait serrée Cosima.**_

\- Bonjour Kira, _**répondit avec surprise la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'interaction avec la petite fille avant, alors cette étreinte était légèrement déconcertante.**_

\- Et tu dois être Charlotte ! Maman m'a parlé de toi ! Beaucoup ! J'avais hâte de te rencontrer !

\- Vraiment ? _**Demanda timidement la jeune clone.**_

\- Oui ! Bien entendu que j'avais hâte de te rencontrer ! Tout comme j'avais hâte de rencontrer Gemma, Sophie et Oscar ! J'ai enfin des cousins et des cousines, je ne suis plus seule dans tout cela ! C'est vraiment génial !

 _ **L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille fit sourire tous les adultes présents dans la pièce.**_

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller tous jouer dehors ? Nous vous rejoignons dans quelques instants, _**souffla Rachel, Charlotte s'empressant d'acquiescer, suivant ses cousines dans le jardin du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, aidée par Kira, dans une nuée de grands éclats de rire.**_

 _ **Attrapant la main de Cosima, Delphine prit la direction de l'extérieur à la suite de sa fille et de ses cousines, le reste des personnes dans la cuisine suivant elles aussi les jeunes filles dehors…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Le repas était terminé et la soirée commençait à se terminer tout doucement.**_

 _ **Charlotte, Kira, Sophie et Gemma avait migré sur une ensemble de couverture dans un coin du jardin.**_

 _ **Oscar, lui, c'était endormit et avait déjà rejoints son lit, il c'était amusé avec ses cousines et sa sœur, mais il c'était vite ennuyés de leurs jeux de filles, malgré que les quatre jeunes filles est essayés de le faire participer au maximum.**_

 _ **Sarah était en train de discuter avec Rachel et Felix à propos de l'exposition du jeune homme, exposition que Rachel avait accepté de financer après avoir vu le talent du jeune homme.**_

 _ **Elle avait trouvé fascinant de le voir représenter tous les clones ainsi, avec toutes leurs ressemblances, mais également toutes leurs différences.**_

 _ **Felix avait bien sûr promis de faire un portrait de Rachel en échange, celle-ci avait été plus que ravie de prendre la pose, sous le regard de Charlotte qui semblait être véritablement intéressée pour apprendre à peindre, la jeune fille avait toujours eu une grande fibre artistique.**_

 _ **Un peu plus loin se trouvait Donnie, Allison et Helena, cette dernière posant tout un tas de question sur la grossesse, visiblement elle était tout sauf tranquille à l'idée d'avoir des enfants, ce qui faisait sourire Delphine avec mélancolie, se souvenant de sa propre grossesse.**_

 _ **A cette époque-là, elle était seule et ne pensait jamais s'en sortir et aujourd'hui…**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui elle avait une magnifique petite fille qui était en bonne santé, une petite amie qui l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle aimait avec tout son corps et surtout, elle avait une famille.**_

 _ **Une famille un peu dingue, totalement dysfonctionnelle, mais une famille qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde maintenant…**_

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ouai, tout va plus que bien, _**sourit Delphine, se laissant couler dans l'étreinte de Cosima un peu plus, son cœur plein d'amour et de bonheur, enfin…**_

 _ **DC/CN**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Cette fiction est terminée !**_

 _ **Je dois dire que ça me fait tout bizarre de la terminer, mais en même temps je suis heureuse d'y mettre un point final.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui trouveraient que ma fin ressemble un peu à la fin de la dernière saison d'OB, sachez que c'est eux qui m'ont copié.**_

 _ **Blague à part j'ai l'idée écrite de cette fin alors que la saison 5 de Orphan Black n'avait même pas encore commencée à être écrite.**_

 _ **Je voulais vraiment que ça se termine en belle réunion entre tout le monde, que l'on ait un vrai happy ending parce que l'on en manque cruellement dans beaucoup de série.**_

 _ **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour une future fic dans ce fandom, je vais essayer d'avancer un peu plus dans l'écriture avant de poster quoi que ce soit.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
